Heartless
by FayeFox
Summary: The Arisen named Luan has a hard time on his journey, thinking about many things he has yet to understand. His Main Pawn Zane will aid him on his way. There are many mysteries that have yet to be discovered. A new bond will be formed. This story is YAOI(or more Shounen-ai) between Arisen & Main Pawn!
1. Chapter 1

**My second Fanfic I ever wrote^^**

**It's "possibly" rated M for later chapters! (I'll think about that ;D)**

**This story is YAOI and is between the Arisen and his Main Pawn!**

**Characters aren't mine (well in the game they ARE :D) and I'm not getting any profit out of this (no one would pay for such a lame story xD)  
**

**Hope you enjoy it *_***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was almost dark outside. He watched the sunset as he sat there, on the beach, listening to the waves of the ocean and the nice summer wind. In the distance some ruins coming out of the water could be seen. He wondered if something interesting was there. It didn't matter. He didn't know if anything mattered to him anymore. All he had to was slaughter an almighty dragon. Nothing more and nothing less. He didn't choose this path. It was meant to be. No one cared about what he wanted and what didn't. What would everyone do if he died? They would be sad. They would cry. But for what reason? Because it was him who died? No. Simply because there would be no one left to help them. It would take maybe a hundred years for the next 'special' person to come. Or maybe it wouldn't even take a day. What would happen if he lost against the dragon? Would the world end? Wasn't there anyone who lost against it once? Who knows. He let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his white, short hair. The sun had set already. The full moon was so bright and beautiful. The moonlight made his sad purple eyes shine like an amethyst. He loved the night. It was quiet and relaxing. He didn't know how long he sat there.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw a man, maybe half a head taller than himself standing behind him, a gentle smile on his face. It was fake. Every emotion in him was fake. Maybe even his pitch black short hair and yellow, light brown eyes were fake, too. Or the scar on his right eyebrow. His silver, in the moonlight shining, armor rattled as he pulled his hand away from the smaller man's shoulder. He gave another (fake) smile and finally spoke.

"Are you alright, Master?" He asked with a concerned voice. Surely that, too, was fake. The boy looked at him with the same expression he had all this time before he, too, faked a smile towards the other and nodded.

"We should get some sleep. We have to get going tomorrow very early." He added still with concern in his voice. The smaller doesn't answer first but then gives a light nod again. They walk towards the more livelier area of the small village. The smaller of the two took one last look back at the beach and the ocean waves until they went to bed.

"-ster... Master!... Master, you have to wake up!" A gentle voice reached the boy's ear as he mumbled something in his sleep. The taller man chuckled a little at his master's behavior. He gently shook at the smaller man's shoulder to wake him up completely.

"Nnh?"

"We have to get going, Master. Lord Julien is waiting for us at the Waycastle."

He was right. Lord Julien was waiting for him. He was asked to escort him to Gran Soren, the capital of the land. He liked Lord Julien. He was an honest and neutral man. He wasn't on anyone's side. But there was this mysterious feeling around him. He was hiding many things. But that didn't really concern the boy that much. He finally sat up in his bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. He got up and put on his light armor, which was more covered in cloth than metal unlike the taller guy's, Zane was his name, armor. Zane. Maybe he didn't even need a name. He doesn't call him by his name, either. He just calls him 'Master' or 'Arisen', not Luan. It's a wonder he even remembers his name. No one calls him by his name. Everyone just call him Arisen. Zane is like a spirit meant to help and protect his master. He has no heart. It is said so. But to be honest Luan didn't try and feel for his heart or tried to hear it. It would be weird to do so. And he didn't know if he would be happy to know that he didn't have a heart. Maybe he had none. Maybe that was why everything on him seemed so fake. Maybe he lost it, like himself. Maybe the dragon has his heart, too. Or maybe he didn't have one to begin with. It would make him sad. To know that Zane wouldn't have a heart. Without a heart, a person is just an empty shell. One can't love without a heart. That's why those 'spirit' like creatures called 'Pawns' are treated differently. Like they are puppets, dolls. It wouldn't be bad if they died, 'cause they don't life. But Luan thinks differently. He would be sad if something happened to Zane. He would cry. For him. He could cry for his empty Pawn even though Luan himself has no heart. For him, he could.

"Is something bothering you, Master?" Zane said suddenly. Luan didn't realize he stared at his Pawn all this time. He turned away from him and his face flushed red. (What might this be?) He thought to himself. He felt embarrassed. Around his Pawn? Because of Zane? He didn't feel like that since his heart was stolen.

"It's nothing." He shook his head a little. "We should get going." His Pawn just nodded at him and they made their way to the Waycastle, where Lord Julien was waiting already. On their way they faced many goblins, but those were no problems. But there are many other creatures in this land, who are dangerous.

"There, Master! Wolves!" Zane yelled as he pointed into direction of an area more thick with trees and bushes than the others. Loud growling could be heard from the shadows. Suddenly two big wolves jumped out of the bush at Luan, claws ready to pierce his smooth skin and teeth impatient to taste his flesh. He lifted his small, silver shield on instinct to block one of the beasts but the other he couldn't. He waited for the creature to push its fangs into his unguarded side as suddenly the giant dog howled loudly. It flew through the air as Zane's big sword pierced through its skin, covering it with blood. A few drops of blood got on his face so he wiped it with his forearm, eyes already snapping back to the bushes as another growl was directed at them. Luan already knocked, the beast he had blocked, away with his shield and with a strong fierce stab of his sword to the heart the creature died with a pitiful howl. After a few more minutes of fighting without end, all creatures were dead, covering the path and grass with blood. They thought there would be an infinite number of the beasts. Both warriors were panting, sweat sticking to their forehead as they tried to catch their breath.

"Are you alright, Master? You are not hurt?" Zane came closer as he spoke with concern in his eyes, voice a little ragged from the panting.

"I'm fine, let's move on." He answered in an emotionless tone.

"If you say so, Master." Was all he said. They started walking again, nearing the waycastle. Lord Julien was standing against the stony wall. As their eyes met, he stood straight and smiled a little at the white-haired man. The smaller boy raised his hand to greet the man. As they finally stood in front of each other, they started talking like they knew each other for a long time already. He knew him for a few months now but that's not that long. They just understood each other quite good 'cause they shared a bit of the same point of view and supported their own opinion. Both of them were unaware of the glare a third pair of eyes shot at them as they spoke and smiled at each other.

"I apologize for interrupting you two, but we should go. T'is even more dangerous out here at night." Luan's Pawn said as he interrupted them while talking. His voice seemed to shake with a sort of emotion Luan has never before noticed on the man. He seemed... angry? That was impossible. Maybe he was just hallucinating.

"He is right. Let us go, Arisen." Lord Julien agreed with a serious face as he followed behind the Arisen and his raven haired guard. On their way to Gran Soren they walked a narrow path where bandits and harpies waited around every corner they took. Luan was a great fighter so he didn't really have any problems with such weak foes but one should never be too careless. Zane was a great warrior. He was stronger than his Master, but slower but despite his large black sword, which looked like it was made of some material that was not from this world, he always was at his Masters side pretty fast when he was in trouble. Which was too often for the black-haired man to handle.

"Please Master, don't be so careless." He begged with a pleading voice as his Master, once again, was sitting on his butt as he escaped death, or a bad injury, barely. The tall man reached out a hand and his Master took it with gratitude. His Master might be careless but he was kind and helpful. He wanted to help the people that were in trouble and he treated the Pawn's not like tools. That's what Zane liked about his Master right from the start. He has seen other Arisen's and how they treated their Pawn's. It was nothing new to them, that they were treated lowly by society. Some humans treated them like tools, some like monsters without emotions. Zane was torn from his thoughts as he heard a yelp. He turned his head to look around but he couldn't see anything. They were almost at Gran Soren and it took them some time as they were stopped almost permanently by foes. And with one more person that was necessary to be protected, didn't make things easier.

"Arisen, please stay close." He spoke with determination in his voice. Determinated to protect his Arisen from whatever was going to attack him. But the attack wasn't going to come. No. Zane looked around and saw something move in the grass between many glowing flowers that were laced with blue butterflies that where shining in the moonlight like magic. He took a closer look and saw a woman. She had long blonde hair and a beautiful light blue and white dress. He wanted to ask her if everything was alright but he couldn't as Luan rushed past him at her side and asked her what was wrong. Relief washed over her face.

"I... I am sorry. I just thought I saw monsters in the shadows. But I think it was nothing. You are the Arisen, right?" She panted slightly. Surely from the shock. Luan furrowed his brows a little. Why did everyone know he was the Arisen from just looking at him? It's not like he had it written on his forehead or something.

"Milady?" Lord Julien stood behind the Arisen and was surprised to see the woman. And she was too it looked like.

"Lord Julien. Surprising to meet like this." She smiled at him then turned to white-haired man again as she remembered not getting an answer to her question because of the interruption.

"Yes. Are you sure you are alright? What are you doing out here at night, Milady?" The Arisen said.

"I was going to take some of these flowers for my husband. They only appear at night so I had no other choice." She explained.

"Still you could have taken some guards with you, no?" It was Zane who cocked one eyebrow at her but keeping his voice calm as he spoke. His Master turned to him giving him a warning look to not be so rude to the Queen. The blonde woman also turned er head to the Pawn, furrowed her brows at him, invisible to the Arisen, then she turned her attention to him again as he did the same.

"I... didn't want to trouble them." She mumbled, voice sad and brows raised in a sad bow. Her hands were folded, like she was praying for forgiveness. Worry was written over the Arisen's face as he offered her a helping hand which she took with hesitation.

"We are on our way to Gran Soren. We will escort you back to the castle safely." The smallest man stated as he helped her up. He glanced at his Pawn to see that he furrowed his eyebrows. As he noticed his Master looking at him he saw the question in his eyes and answered before it was even asked.

"But Master, we already have to protect Lord Julien. But a Princess-" "Queen." The woman added quickly in a warning tone before he could end his sentence. Zane just furrowed his brows at her, then softened again quickly as he turned to the Arisen again. "But a helpless 'Queen'" He said in a slight mocking tone that just the Queen could notice. And she did. "is too much." Luan let out a sigh.

"We are already at Gran Soren, see." He pointed to the west of them. Even though it was night. Gran Soren was shining with lights of the city. They were nearly there. Zane had a defeated expression on his face as he gave in.

"Alright. But don't be too careless just 'cause we're nearly there." He almost ordered but with concern in his voice. (Maybe they did have emotions.) Luan thought. His mind traveling back to earlier as they rested in a quite safe area.

***Flashback***

"May I ask a question, Arisen?" Lord Julien asked as if it was something forbidden. He wasn't hiding his curious expression. The Arisen raised one eyebrow at him.

"Of course."

"Is it true that these... Pawn's are expressionless?" The smaller man was surprised at this question. And a little angry that he asked this in presence of his Pawn. He hesitated as he didn't want to give a wrong answer in front of Zane. That wasn't necessary though as Zane, who sat on a piece of wood, leaned forward, with his elbows resting on his legs and his fingers folded as he started to explain.

"I will not tell you exactly what or who we are 'cause this would take too long and I don't think that you would understand." He started. Fortunately not as offended at the sudden question as Luan thought. "When a Pawn meets his Master for the first time, he is almost completely emotionless, that is true. But as he spends more time with the people around him and his Arisen, he will... learn how to express himself. Like a baby, you could say. Of course most of the expressions we make, we make around the Arisen because of the strong bond we share. But it is not like we don't care about anything else other than our Arisen." Everything fell silent as he finished talking. Everyone, even the Arisen, had to take in the information they just got. Lord Julien broke the silence again.

"So... you _are_ human?"

"Well... you could say that we _become_ human as we spend time with our Arisen."

"Does that mean the Pawn's are even capable of falling in love?" Zane just raised one eyebrow at the man and his _weird_ question. His Master though widened his eyes a bit at the question but relaxed after a short time. Was he uncomfortable about this topic?

"Lord Julien, please..." He pleaded to signal him to stop with the questions. Gladly he understood.

"Of course, Arisen. I apologise." He smiled apologetic at the smaller, white-haired man. He turned to look at the black-haired man again, who he noticed must have been the same height as himself, and spoke again.

"What differs you from a human?" He ignored the pleading look the Arisen was giving him. Although he was glad he wasn't asking about sensitive stuff.

"We don't age and can't die completely because we don't own a heart." He continued his explanation as he eyes his white-haired Master's expressions, who listened to every word carefully. Zane knew that his Master didn't know about anything he was told know so it must be a little shocking.

"So if you possessed a heart, you would age and could die?" Julien was far too curious about this topic. Was it that interesting?

"I think so but I am not too sure. The Arisen shall not age when he get's his heart back. And after his task is done, he will not die by the hand of mortals either. Why should it be different for Pawn's?"

"I do not really get it. But there are too many mysteries in this world and we don't even know half of them. So I won't bother you further with such questions." He gave a little smile and a nod as thank's. The Pawn nodded back before he looked at his Master, who was lost in thought, trying to process all the information he got in this conversation. He looked like he wanted to stare holes into the air. Or the small fire they made to keep themself warm and to keep the monsters away.

Later on as they were on their way to Gran Soren again, the white-haired fighter and the black-haired warrior walked closely beside each other as they spoke quietly. Lord Julien walked behind them and they didn't really wanted him to hear. Luan leaned closer to his Pawn as he spoke.

"Explain it to me. Why won't I die or age even if I get my heart back?" He seemed to think about that a lot since their little rest. But Zane answered honestly.

"As far as I know, after the Arisen kills the dragon he will have to meet the Seneschal. He is... humans know him as God. He watches over them. And as you may know, a God can't be killed by mortals and neither die. His task is to wait for the next Arisen to come and take his place. T'is an endless cycle. No one knows if there is a way to break the cycle. Not even my kind." He trailed off thinking about what he said to his Master and if he is going to think about a way to break this cycle. Surely he will. It's his Master after all. A smile crossed his face.

***End of flashback***

"Look Master, we are there." They stood in front of the city gates to Gran Soren, capital of Gransys. As they entered, Lord Julien and the Queen walked ahead but stopped in their track to bid farewell. The blonde woman walked back to the Arisen and gave him a quick 'thank you-kiss' to the cheek, then she left with Julien in direction of the castle. The Pawn furrowed his brows. He didn't like that woman. He came to like Lord Julien more than he had at the beginning but that didn't mean he liked him. Something was off about that man. He was too open to be innocent. Humans who spoke openly always had things to hide. As for the woman... well let's say she enjoyed her status.

"We should get some rest, Master. We can look at the board for missions tomorrow." Zane suggested as they made their way for the inn. The Pawn was sleeping soundlessly, like he was dead but his white-haired Master lay awake, thinking about what he learned the last days about the Pawn's and their Arisen's.

"Maybe there is a way to break it..." He mumbled quietly to himself before sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it? :l**

Reviews would be great. *_*


	2. Chapter 2

_**I didn't know if I should continue this story because it isn't very famous but there were some people who wanted me to continue, so I did. So you have to read it! o_ô  
**_

_**And because I love writing this story so why not. xD  
**_

_**Enjoy with chapter 2! **_

**_(Reviews are always welcome ;D)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Are you ready for your audience with the Duke, Arisen?" Sir Maximilian asked with a smile. He was the one who gave Luan some missions to test him, to get to know everything better as well as to kill some time as he tried to get an audience with the Duke.

"Yes." The white-haired man said plainly, a little nervous about the fact that he was going to stand right in front of the Duke and talk to him. He was called 'Dragonsbane' because he slayed a dragon once. It was really an honor to meet such a great man. The guard, which guarded the gate to the castle stepped aside so the Arisen could enter. As he did so and his Pawn followed, Sir Maximilian stepped in front of him.

"I apologize, Arisen, but your Pawn must wait outside the castle." He ordered suddenly. The Arisen just raised his eyebrows and there was a slight panic in his voice as he spoke.

"What? Why?"

"It is a rule. Pawns don't have access to the castle." Sir Maximilian didn't know the answer.

"T'is alright, Arisen. I will wait right here for your return." Zane reassured him as he smiled at him to get him to relax again. Perfect! He had to go in there alone. That didn't really help his nervousness or his feeling that something bad will happen. Luan just nodded hesitantly at him and kept walking until the gates closed behind him again. He wasn't used to being alone. At his home town, Kassardis, he had friends around him all day. As he started this journey, he had Zane by his side all the time. Always. It felt like he was vulnerable when his Pawn wasn't there.

He opened the big castle door as he was greeted by some _very_ short man with a clowns costume. He mumbled some weird stuff Luan didn't even bother to listen to. He didn't like him. And he was sure that this feeling was mutual. The clown stopped his play and opened the next door to the throne hall. There were many men and one woman. Lady Mercedes. He met her some time ago and helped her kill a hydra that attacked a camp. Lord Julien was there, too. As he stepped further inside, suddenly all men started to laugh. Were they laughing at _him_? Mercedes and Julien looked away. As if to avoid to make him feel bad. He knew something bad had to happen. He kept walking until he stood in front of the Duke, who just cocked one eyebrow at him.

"I fear your crown outshines my own." He said as he smirked at the Arisen mockingly. Everyone started to laugh again. (What the-?) Luan thought offended. He didn't get it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Duchess, signaling him to look at her. He knelt down in front of the Duke, then slightly turned his head so the other wouldn't notice him looking at her. She pointed at Luan, then over her head like she was wearing something on-... oh. The Duke ordered him to stand up and he quickly reached up to his 'new hat' and removed it. It was a clowns hat. (That damn little...) Luan cursed in his mind gritting his teeth.

After the audience with the Duke, Luan walked outside and saw the clown lying on the floor. It would be pretty easy to kill him now, right? Luan just sighed and walked out of the door. At the gate he saw Zane standing at against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Luan smiled to himself and his Pawn noticed him staring and smiling and smiled, too. The Arisen made his way to the gate as he was greeted by the Duchess with a flying hug.

"Great to see you well, Arisen. I didn't think you would survive the embarrassment our little joker was putting you through. I apologize on his behalf." She chuckled at him with bright eyes.

"Ah... yes." He slowly mumbled. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be here. He had the feeling he didn't belong here. The blonde woman just chuckled at him again, then took his hand and started to pull him along.

"I want to talk to you some more. You have to tell me about your journey." She smiled brightly. Luan's eyes widened and he glanced at Zane, who till stood outside the gate, looking through the grid as he frowned. The white-haired male gave him a pleading look to get him out of here somehow. Zane just just looked somewhat sad and shook his head as if to say "I'm sorry but I am not allowed in there." Luan let out a defeated sigh.

As they entered the castle again she dragged him into a bedroom with a big red curtain that hid a balcony. There was a big king size bed and two couches facing each other with a bright wooden table between, on which was placed a beautiful red rose. The Duchess took a seat and made a gesture to the Arisen to sit down as well. They sat facing each other. The woman clapped her hands together once and smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"So, Arisen... tell me about you and your... guardian."

"Well... what exactly do you want to know?" He asked. She looked away, thinking about what she wanted to know.

"Everything." She said plainly as she continued to smile. He must admit, her smile was warm and honest. She surely was a fair ruler. Her crystal blue eyes and blonde hair made her look just perfect to be a ruler somehow. She really looked like a Queen. The Arisen sighed at the thought to have to explain everything. But he would make it short.

"A dragon attacked my home town and took my heart so I have to defeat him to get it back." He explained shortly and quickly, not really in the mood to tell his whole life story. He just hoped this was enough to satisfy the woman's curiousness. Seemingly not.

"And what are these Pawns for?" She made it sound like they were some tools. Luan frowned at this.

"Please, my Lady. They are many things I do not know myself yet." He pleaded with his eyes closed. There was an awkward silence filling the room for a short while until the Duchess spoke again.

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, I am okay with it. Your companion must get tired of waiting at the gate." She smiled warmly at him again. Luan said nothing, he just stared at her, taking a while to understand that he was allowed to go. He stood up and bowed to her once before he left, leaving the blonde woman alone in the room.

Outside, Zane was still waiting. He leaned against the wall again with his arms crossed over his chest and one finger tapping on his arm nervously. Seemingly even a Pawn could get nervous. Luan had to smile a little at the sight. He made his way over to his companion, ready to leave as the Duchess came running.

"Ariseen!" She yelled after him. "Arisen, please visit me again when you are in the city next time." She smiled warmly and gave a quick wave. Luan just nodded and left, with his Pawn right behind him, who joined him after giving the woman a quick bow.

"We should not come here again so soon, Master." Zane suggested, not looking at his Master as they walked side by side. Luan didn't look at him either as he spoke.

"You don't like her?" He was a little surprised at this.

"It is not that I don't like her. She... seems to hide some things. I just feel uneasy around her." The Pawn explained with something like worry in his voice. Luan thought about it for a while until his thoughts trailed off to others. So Pawns could have emotions. He didn't believe it all the time. He thought they were emotionless. But maybe that was the cause why he just couldn't treat them like others did. Like tools. Weapons made to protect the Arisen. They would die for him like loyal dogs would for their owner or the knights would for the king, without anyone ever caring about it. But it was not true. They did have emotions. Zane had emotions. Since they knew each other, he got angry, sad, even worried. Should they all be fake? No.

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Zane asked suddenly in a gentle tone, ripping him from his thoughts. He didn't answer right away.

"Pawns do have emotions, right? Even if they are not human." Zane looked at his Master for a while without saying anything. He seemed to muster him like a suspicious animal or a kid that met his new brother.

"I know it sounds weird but... I really don't know what we really are. Are we human? Are we ghosts? I do not know. But I know that we learn. We can taste, we can smell and we can feel. It's like we are reborn when our Arisen calls us. You could say, it's like a baby opening his eyes for the first time. The first person it sees, it is attached to the most." Somehow that made Luan speechless and then he couldn't hold in the chuckle. Zane whipped his head around to look at him with surprise.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing. It's just funny how you keep comparing yourself with a baby." He continued to chuckle and it got even worse until he was a laughing mess that almost couldn't walk straight anymore. He apologized at the hurt look on his Pawn's face. Yes, they could definitely have emotions. One just had to give them a little time. Luan kept walking with a satisfied and relieved smile.

* * *

**_Fin! Chapter 3 has to wait. ;)_**

**_Also, would be great if some of you could tell me how you would like it to go on with the rating. I said I would consider it making it into M later but that depends on you guys! If you want me to put some smutty scenes in it. TELL ME! If no one tells me, then I'm going to leave it as it is.  
_**

**_I am good with both. ;D_**


	3. Announcement

Hellow~ everyone. Thank you very much for your support on this story. Thought no one would read it because Dragon's Dogma is maybe not **THAT** famous? Your reviews really make me smile! :)

Just wanted to say: I'm going to make a** good and a bad ending** for this story. Or more: A **good and a evil ending**. Just saying it beforehand so you would not be confused later like: "Huh? It was already finished what's this now? o_ô"

You will see which chapters are the ones.

So have fun with the next chapter! ;D


	4. Chapter 3

**_Soo here is the next chapter ;D_****_  
_**

**_Also I just wanted to say that a few things about the plot are possibly different when it is about what the Pawns really are and so on... just 'cause I had trouble understanding everything in the game... I even googled it and looked it up but there are still a few things I don't get completely -_-  
So I made it how I understood it and what sounded logical to me! xD  
_**

**_Now Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They were fighting. In a forest. They were on their way to the Greatwall to capture the leader of a dark cult that prayed for salvation. Elysion. He prayed for the dragon to come and destroy this world. Why he thought so, no one knew. They would have the chance to ask but they should not make it to the Greatwall it seemed.

The fight seemed endless and they were already on their limit. The creature, it was big, nothing you could call an animal. It was a monster. It's head was that of a goat, spelling strong magic all the time. It had the head of a lion, too, ready to tear them apart as it bared it's teeth to show how fearsome and sharp they were. His tail was a snake, which wasn't that much of a thread, but that was not the problem. They were fighting against it for half an hour now, and the creature didn't even show signs of exhaustion. Zane was panting heavily. He bled everywhere a little. The white-haired Arisen though, after the creature calmed down from it's rage again, he rammed his sword into the ground and fell to one knee, using his sword for support.

He was heaving, wounds covering him from head to toe and one wound at his side right under his ribcage caused him problems. The wound was deep, not deep enough to really damage anything important but the effect showed. It was deep enough for him to lose too much blood. He couldn't really focus his eyes on anything. He took the most damage, he was took the creatures attention towards him so his Pawn could get it from behind. But his shield was at it's limit, too. He didn't know how long it would still hold together, and to be honest, he was on his limit either. He couldn't move. His body was numb from the loss of blood and the wound made it painful to breath. His heaving didn't make it better.

"Noo!" It was a desperate scream filled with rage and the last thing the young Arisen heard before his body was slammed by a giant paw and he couldn't feel the impact with the ground anymore before he was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke slowly and groaning. His body ached everywhere. After blinking a few times he finally managed to open his eyes to look around the room. He tried to get up to have a better look at his surroundings but he had no strength left in him. He was in a bed and the room was completely made of wood. Like a treehouse. It looked comfortable. There were shelfs, books and bottles everywhere. It looked like a home of a witch or an alchemist. He looked to the side as he heard someone's footsteps come closer to him.

"You're finally awake, Master." Came the black-haired man's voice low and gently as if he spoke too loud it would make his Master feel more pain. He wanted to answer and ask him where they were but he didn't even have the strength to form words. His throat was dry like he ate sand or dust and it hurt. As if his Pawn knew what he asked mentally, he answered.

"We are at a witch's home. Her name is Selene. She helped us end the creature's life and helped me carry you here. How are you feeling?" He was now standing close at the bed, touching his Master's shoulder gently as he spoke. Luan tried to form words but his dry throat wouldn't let him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He repeated that a few times before giving up and answered with a weak nod. Zane let a small relieved smile play on his face before he walked away, handling with a few things he couldn't see from his position on the bed. As he came back, he held a bowl with water in it to Luan's mouth and let him drink slowly. He took careful gulps as to not cough. After he finished drinking, Zane placed the bowl on the ground beside the bed, took a stool and seated himself beside the bed. He slowly and gently placed his hand on his Master's forehead.

"You have a high fever. You should rest some more." He suggested. Luan leaned into the cold touch as the comfortable feeling made it's way through his body. He sighed in relieve.

"Please... don't be so careless, Master." The Pawn whispered lowly so his Master wouldn't hear. Luan missed the sad and worrisome look in his Pawn's eyes as his own were closed. Before Luan drifted into a blissful sleep, he mumbled out to the bigger man.

"Please, Zane... stay." After that, Zane could see his Master's chest rise and fall gently and slowly. He was about to get up as the other said those words. It took him by surprise. Never before had anyone called him by his name. Not even his Arisen. It made him happy. He sat down again and placed his hand back at the other's forehead as he knew how comfortable it was for his Master.

* * *

As he awoke once more he found himself in the same wooden room as before. His body felt a little lighter than before and it didn't hurt as much. He even had a little of his strength back, even though it was just enough to get up but at least he _could_ get up now. He pushed the covers up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed raising his hand to his forehead as black dizziness rushed over his vision. Maybe he should take it slow. He didn't like being weak. Was his condition really that bad? With his hands he pushed himself off the bed and staggered a little. He found a little desk he could use as support so he wouldn't collapse. He could feel the fever was still there. He was sweating a lot and panting a little. His eyes were unfocused and he felt dizzy. How long was he going to feel like that? Hasn't it already been almost a week? He didn't know. He slept most of the time.

His legs were shaking a little and he felt a sharp sting in his side as he tensed his muscles so he could support his whole body on the desk. He groaned out and hissed as the pain in his side got stronger and he looked down on him to see that the wound on his side was bandaged pretty good but he could see it slowly taking the color of crimson. He cursed lowly under his breath as his legs gave out and he collapsed with a loud 'thud' to the ground, his arms still on the desk for support and his forehead leaning at the desk, too. His panting increased so he almost couldn't hear the door open. Now even more sweating and hot he glanced towards the now open door. His Pawn was standing in the door with a towel over his shoulder and a bowl with water in his hand with a shocked look in his eyes. He quickly placed the bowl on a nearby desk and hurried to his Master's side.

"Master?! What are you doing? You shouldn't get up just yet!" The black-haired Pawn reprimanded him with worry in his voice as he put one arm around him under his arm and the other touching his forehead to check the temperature. Luan winced slightly at the loud and worried voice of his Pawn as he squeezed his eyes shut. He muttered a 'sorry' within panting and tried to use his last bit of strength, if there even was any, to help the other get him up... but failed. He collapsed right back to were he was before. Zane let go of him shortly to get the bowl and hold it to the white-haired man's lips so he could drink the heavenly cold water. Well it wasn't really cold but for him it felt like the coldest water he ever drank and it felt awesome as it ran through his body, which felt like it was ten times hotter than it should be.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked quickly.

"Yes... my side hurts... and my h-head... and I don't have... any strength. It's hot..." He breathed out slowly as speaking was almost as exhausting as standing right now. Zane immediately turned his Master so he was facing him and looked down at him. His wound reopened and his fever seemed to rise again. Zane swore under his breath and looked around the room for anything that could help him right now. Luan felt more and more dizzy, his unfocused eyes looking everywhere but at the same time nowhere. He never was hurt this bad. He never felt this weak in his life before, not even as his heart was taken by the dragon. He was barely conscious as he didn't notice another person enter the room. He felt his body being lifted off the ground and into the bed.

"Here, this should make him feel a little better." He heard a voice saying. It sounded feminine. A woman. Maybe it was this Selene Zane was talking about? Whatever, he didn't really care right now. He couldn't get a clear thought anymore. Something was held to his lips and he tried to part them but somehow his body didn't listen to him.

"Master? You have to drink this..." Zane demanded quietly and with a desperate tone as his Master let out a weak groan in response. He was worrying his Pawn quite a deal for a while now, huh? He was some horrible Arisen, making his Pawn worry over him all the time. He could hear said man sighing and after a short while of silence, Luan could feel a gentle hand on his forehead and another on his chin as it was lifted a little and suddenly... something was on his lips again. Just this time, it wasn't what it was before. No. He was pretty sure that this soft and warm feeling on his lips, was another pair of lips and something came with them as they forced his mouth open. Something wet. It tasted horrible. It was bitter and something else he couldn't really make out. He swallowed it and winced a little at the taste and the strange feeling that came with it. Or was it the shock and feeling of his Pawn's lips on his? He could swear he would have opened his eyes wide in shock and endless thoughts would have rushed through his head if he had the strength for all this right now. But he could hear his heart beating much faster than it should. And really, it was exhausting to be this nervous in such a condition.

As nothing more of the, what he thought to be some sort of medicine, came, those soft lips left his. Much to the Master's disappointment he must admit. They felt good. Too good to be honest. Was this normal? Wouldn't any other be disgusted or at least feeling unwell being kissed? At least, when the person is not in love with the other. A short silence was in the middle of the train of thoughts. No way. He couldn't be... could he? He had now heart. His Pawn had no heart. He wasn't even sure if Zane was human. Although... even though he had no heart, he could feel. He could feel everything any other could and he was pretty sure his Pawn could, too. It was not impossible. He had the feeling that nothing was impossible anymore in this world. Him... being in love with his Pawn wasn't impossible either. They already shared a strong bond to begin with.

Luan was always scared and sad when Zane was hurt. And he couldn't imagine him not being by his side. What would he do if he wasn't with him anymore? He would be alone. Alone in a world where everyone would just treat him as a thing. A thing that was born to slay the dragon and save the world. He was nothing more to anyone. The black-haired man was the only one who didn't treat him this way. It was not out of pity and he was pretty sure that it wasn't because it was his destiny either. Not anymore at least. He noticed Zane being very much more expressive than before. And he acted more on his own now if not completely. The emotion mostly shown on his was was worry though but he couldn't blame him. Not with an Arisen as himself as his Master.

He felt himself being more drawn into unconsciousness as thinking was getting more and more difficult with every thought. It was exhausting. Everything he did was exhausting so he just let sleep overtake him, finally. But before that happened he heard Zane mutter something one last time, again in his worried and desperate voice.

"... Master..."

Then, sleep overtook him completely.

* * *

**_Aaand? :D_**

**_Yees~ the Arisen can be weak sometimes, too! :o _**

**_(Must be because of his Pawn if you get what I mean nihihi~ :3) xD_****_  
_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Soo~ chapter 4 is here~  
**_

_**Woow 2 chapters on one day ;D  
**_

_**And don't worry it's not the end yet! ;D  
**_

**_Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He couldn't move. He was scared. It was cold but sweat crystals formed on his forehead anyway. Maybe it was the sun. Maybe it was his body fighting against all sort of emotions he felt this moment... fear, anger, desperation, helplessness. Or maybe it was the hot breath of the giant and somehow noble but fearsome looking creature that was standing before him.

Eying him with his thin pupils and his claws ready to pierce through his soft flesh. It wouldn't even take him two seconds to do so. Everything would be over. He wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore. If they wasn't this one thing. That thing in form of a human, his Pawn... Zane. It was silent. He was shaking, or maybe it was the ground which was shaking? Everything he could hear was his own rapid heartbeat and the growling breath of the creature.

"It is your own choice which path your future shall go, Arisen. Not everyone gets the chance to choose his own future, so choose carefully. If you wish to fight me, then stand forward or flee and I shall grant you power and leave this land in peace. But..." He growled the word loudly so the entire walls and ground were shaking with his powerful voice. "you shall give up what is most important to you in return. That is the rule of our pact." Once again, his growling breath was the only thing that could be heard. Even though it was just breathing, it drowned everything else.

He had to choose, it said. There wasn't much to choose, was there? He would have to give up what was most important to him in order to get the dragon to leave. Or he had to fight him. Others would have said it was impossible but for him, it was possible. He was the Arisen after all. But what was most important to him? This world? The people in this world? His life? He didn't know. A hand touched his shoulder, gently.

"Master. I am at your side." The black-haired man reassured with a warm smile, determined to follow his Master however he might decide. Luan looked at his Pawn, at his gently eyes. He knew what was most important to him. Zane. And he couldn't give him up. Not even to save this world. He would get power if he left now. But what was power if he had to give up what was most important to him? He would rather fight this creature than to give him up.

And so he choose his path. With a determined look on his face, he was prepared to stand before the great dragon and give him his answer. But... his body... didn't listen. He took a step back and turned to look at his Pawn which in return smiled at him warmly. Then... he started to walk away from the dragon.

"So this is your answer, Arisen? Very well. I shall take what is most important to you and in return grant you power. I will leave this land in peace, as I promised." The dragon growled out, his voice echoing through what looked like a giant temple.

No. No! His body didn't listen. He didn't want to leave! He wanted to fight the dragon and get his heart back! He kept walking. His mind screamed to turn around and fight but... he did not. He turned his head to look at Zane, who was still standing on the spot, looking at his Master with sad filled eyes but with some sort of understanding. He smiled... sadly.

"Master..." It was the last word the white-haired man could hear before the dragon roared loudly so that everything shook and the ceiling collapsed. It was a roar of victory but of disappointment, too. Luan turned his head away again and continued to walk. A tear rolled down his cheek but he... smirked, as everything behind him collapsed.

* * *

He screamed. His eyes shot open in shock as he jumped up so he was in a sitting position instantly. Sweat was dripping from his chin as he heavily panted and gripped the covers so tightly that he thought he might rip it apart. It was... a dream? But it felt so real. His heart was racing. His hands were shaking... no... his entire body was shaking.

A loud crashing got his attention as he tried to calm down, but couldn't. His pawn was sitting on a stool all the time and seemed to have fallen asleep as he was taking care of him. He was at his Master's side in an instant, with a worried look on his face and trying to figure out what was wrong with his Master as he searched for any injuries. He thought he might have hurt himself as he slept.

"What's wrong, Master?! Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked concerned as he watched his Master straight into the eyes. Luan stared back into his light brown worried eyes. He was... alright. He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding in and suddenly lunged at him, gripping the fabric of his Pawn's clothes as tightly as he could. His arms around the others neck and his head in the crook of his neck, he breathed in Zane's scent. Zane was alright. He was alive and well.

"Thank god..." He quietly breathed out in relieve. So it _was _just a dream. After blinking away the surprise, Zane hesitantly wrapped his arms gently around his Master's back and did soothing gestures.

"What happened?" The bigger man asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." He knew Zane didn't quite believe him. Not even after a nightmare you would wake up sweating that much and shaking on your entire body. It was more than just a dream, he knew that. But he didn't know what it could have been. A vision of the future maybe? But he never before had something like that. He will figure it out someday, for sure.

After a while Luan finally calmed down, settling his breathing and stopped shaking. That was when he realized that he was still clinging to Zane, hugging him. He quickly pushed himself away from the other man and looked to the side, blushing and it didn't help as he remembered the feel of those soft, warm lips on his.

"S-Sorry..." He stuttered out and got up to walk out of the room. "I'm... going to wash myself..." He added before he left. He really had to go wash off all the sweat. Zane just stood in the room... confused. First, his Master jumped at him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow and then he suddenly pushed him away and apologized. Maybe he was... conscious? Was he conscious as he gave him the medicine? If so, then he knew why he acted this way. Of course... any Arisen would- no, any man would be disturbed by it if another man kissed him. Well it wasn't really a kiss, he just had to give his Master the medicine somehow but... he had to admit, his lips were touching longer than needed.

He was sure, this feeling inside him was more than just the simple bond between an Arisen and his Pawn. He knew he felt more for him, but there was no way he could tell him that. It could damage the bond they so strongly share. He couldn't bother his Master with such things when the fate of the world was on his shoulders. He had enough problems without a Pawn developing strong feelings for him. He knew it all the time, but he wasn't sure what this feeling was. It was... new. He never felt this way before so he didn't jump to conclusions.

He hated it when his Master was smiling brightly at Lord Julien and he hated it when this woman, the Duchess, touched him, hugged him... even more so because she was suspicious. And he hated it when other people talked about the Arisen like he was a tool. A tool made to save the world and nothing more. How could they. He did everything he could to save this world and _this_ is how they thank him? But what could he do... he was just a Pawn after all.

He sighed and walked out of the room. Luan seemed to be done with washing himself as he walked past him, not looking him in the eyes. He came from where Selene was sitting. They must have talked at least. Zane stopped him as he catched him by his arm and forced him to look at him.

"Master, I apologize for my behaviour." He bowed to him and frowned as his Master didn't say anything. He hoped he would forgive him.

"I... uhm... it's okay. I'm not mad or something. It was just a surprise. Just forget about it, okay?" Luan still didn't look at him as he spoke. His face was red again and he felt his heart slightly speed up. After that was said he walked toward his room again. Leaving Zane, once again, alone.

(I'm sorry, Master, but I can't do that.) He thought and sighed again. He will not forget such a memory of his Master. Never. He might regret having done this to him in his sleep and as he was weak and helpless but he definitely didn't regret having done it at all. It was something that made sure of his feelings. Something that said that he wasn't just an emotionless and empty shell. He promised he will not bother his Master any further with his problems, so he decided to talk to him after they defeated the dragon. After all this is over, they have plenty of time... he hoped.

He didn't know what awaited them after the dragon's death. The Arisen should get his heart back and the land should be saved from the danger. But what if that still wasn't the end? If there was more to it than everyone thought? They will find out.

* * *

_**Dramatic~ ^o^**_

_**Aaah~ I have school again -_- soo it will take a little longer to update now, sorry. D:  
**_

_**Chapter 5 is next! We'll see if their journey ends soon! ;P****  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Finally~_  
**

**_I'm too busy lately ._.  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

His wounds were completely healed now so they continued their journey to the Greatwall after they thanked Selene for her help.

They had talked a little after Luan felt better. It seemed Selene was a Pawn, too, much to Luan's surprise. She did look somehow emotionless but wasn't. Or maybe she was just shy. She told him that her Master died and gave her... her heart. So she became fully human. She said it was hard at the beginning, accepting the fate of her Arisen and that Selene had her heart.

She was overpowered by her strong emotions that came with the heart. Emotions which were from her Master. Emotions which were her own that came with it. And emotions which were already within her. So it was true that a Pawn could develop emotions even without a heart. The Pawn just had to fulfil certain conditions to be gifted with such a gift. Maybe it was even possible for him to gain a heart? Unfortunately, Selene couldn't answer this question.

As they finally reached the Greatwall, they rested a bit, it was a long journey after all. It has been three days and a half since they left from Selene's home and it was dark outside. They shouldn't enter enemy's territory in the dark and when they were spent. That would be suicide.

There were soldiers guarding the entrance of the Greatwall, a merchant was under them, too. The two travelers walked into a tent and lay down on some matting as sleep overtook them.

They woke to a loud rumbling sound, like something heavy was collapsing. The two shot up into a fighting stance and had their hands on their weapons, ready for what was to come. But there came nothing. They walked out of the tent and all they saw was dust. They walked to the shocked guards who were in a fighting stance either.

"What happened?" The Arisen demanded. The soldier just gave him a confused look and shrugged. Luan turned to look at Zane who already knew what his Master was going to say and he just nodded in response to an unspoken question as they drew their swords and slowly walked past the gate.

On the way to the top they came across many undead and friendly soldiers as well as one Chimera that blocked their way. A they finally got to their destination, they were greeted by Elysion doing some sort of ritual with two of his followers.

"Ah, the Arisen. Welcome." He greeted with an evil and dirty smirk as he stood across from the Arisen. "I see you are here to stop me, no? Well I apologize I can not let you do this." He grinned and Luan frowned at him as he got into fighting stance.

"Elysion! Why are you doing this? Why do you want the dragon to destroy everything?"

"Because he... is salvation. Death will bring down any evil and the paradise waits beyond." He declared with doubtlessness in his eyes and voice.

"You can not know what awaits you after death! It is merely wishful thinking of some idiot!" The Arisen yelled back at him in anger at those idiotic words. Would all of them have been born if death was a salvation? Scarcely. The dragon is merely destroying everything that catches his eye and taking everything dear to us. There is nothing like salvation from such an act.

"Silence! Saying that it is idiotic and wishful thinking... it's blasphemy!" Elysion yelled back at him in rage as he mumbled some unknown words and his dagger started to glow a dangerous purple. Suddenly the two followers of his started to scream and ran towards the glowing weapon Elysion was pointing at them as if they were possessed and drawn to the sharp blade. Luan and his Pawn, who was standing right behind him, took a step back in shock as they didn't know what would happen now.

The two sacrifices were sucked into a black-purple hole and out came two Wights who dangerously hissed at them. Luan and Zane drew their weapons. Zane his big, long sword which had a demonic black aura and Luan his silver shining shield and sword, forged by the best smith in all Gransys.

The two floating ghost like creatures raised their staffs and runes of some forgotten language were formed around it. Meanwhile some undead warriors made their way over to the Arisen and his Pawn. As they fought them off as best as they could, what was really not that easy as the two Wights summoned even more and at the same time even used dangerous magic that the two warriors had to evade.

"Zane! I'll hold them away! Go get these two down!" Luan commanded his Pawn, who had a small smile on his lips as he replied.

"Of course, Master!" He obeyed, the smile now turning into a combative smirk. He ran off into a sprint and held his big sword to his side as he neared the lowering enemy. He took the opportunity to attack as the creature tried to summon another few undead and the Wight had to lower himself to the ground. As Zane was in reach, he swung his weapon upwards with a loud roar and the expressionless and empty enemy fell to the ground. Zane rammed his sword into the creature's body to finish it, instead of blood pouring out, just some dust game out and Zane coughed as it got into his lungs.

He glanced toward his white-haired Master who still did his best to hold the group of slowly approaching undead away from him. He blocked first, then hit and he repeated this many times. The Pawn averted his eyes to look at the remaining Wight which was still casting. He wasn't lowering himself though so Zane had to think about how to get up to the enemy or to get him down. He didn't know any magic and his Master neither. He knew that it had to lower himself if it wanted to summon more undead and he would do that soon as he could see that Luan was reducing the number of undead around him but soon would not be fast enough. They had no time, Luan was already bleeding on several places, not much though, and Zane was slowly but surely running out of breath, as did his Master.

After a few seconds of thinking, Zane had an idea. He looked at his Master and got in position. Spreading his legs and hooking his finger into each other in height of his hip, he yelled.

"Master!" Luan raised his shield and glanced at his Pawn who did a gesture with his head toward the flying ghost. As Luan noticed his stance he understood. He pushed the remaining undead with his raised shield away from him and ran toward his Pawn. As he reached him, he took one last step to take a jump into the bigger man's folded hands which pushed him upwards with impossible strength and he was sent flying toward the still casting enemy. He raised his sword over his head with both hands and as he reached the creature, he took a swoop downwards and to the Wight with him to nail it to the ground.

Luan took another look at the monster and supported himself with his hands on his knees when he was sure the monster was dead. He panted heavily and wiped away the sweat and dirt from his forehead with the back of his hand. Zane was by his side immediately and placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him warmly in victory and Luan smiled back until they suddenly heard laughter coming from above them.

"I fear I have misjudged the extent of your skill, dear Arisen." Said someone laughed out as he stood at the very top of the castle walls. Zane and Luan shot him an irritated and hateful glare which Elysion simply ignored. "Can you not feel it, Arisen? The very air dances around us!" He raised his arms up and the sky was suddenly haunted by dark swirling clouds.

"The Dragon's reign at last begins!" He yelled out in a victories voice and with that a dragon came through the wall of dark, dusty looking clouds. But it wasn't just any dragon. No. It was the very dragon who stole the Arisen's heart. He knew it, he could feel it, the pain and thumping where his heart should be. The giant creature circled around them as Elysion continued to drown in his victory.

Behold, you unrepentant blasphemers! This is absolute truth! THIS IS SALVATIO-" He couldn't finish his speech of victory as the dragon suddenly landed on the walls, right on top of Elysion and the walls collapsed completely under the weight of the powerful and noble looking creature. That was the end of Elysion. He prayed for the dragon's appearance and he got it.

Dust was covering everything, one couldn't even see his hand before his eyes anymore. As the dust started to faint, Luan could clearly see the great dragon who stood before him, taking on a pose of pure elegance and potency. His eyes shined a bright red which watched the Arisen curiously.

"The rantings of a zealot make for tedious listening." His voice rumbled through the air loudly and it sounded like thunder to a human's ears. "His ilk serves no role in what is to come. He can not turn the fate in his favor just because he _thinks _it is right." As he spoke it felt like the earth was shaking with every word. "Only my death will staunch the flood of destruction and if you will face me, seek me out and I shall allow it. But heed the zealot's lesson well- when the weak court death, they find it." He challenged the Arisen as they stared into each others eyes, deeply.

"Until then, I will keep this safe. _Vestrum est electio solus._ (The choice is yours alone.)"He reassured as he pointed with one claw to where the Arisen's heart should be before he flaps his wings, creating a strong wind around him and he sets off toward the far sky and disappears.

Zane stepped forward and looked at his Pawn. "Master, what will you do?" Luan just smiled at him.

"Get my heart back of course!"

* * *

_**End of chapter 5!**_

_**The next may take a while 'cause I'm pretty busy and I have to give it my best in my last year at school now! :  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it so far and will the next chapters either ;D  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Here is finally the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. ^_^**_

_**Being unmotivated is really bad -_-**_

_**Enjoy chapter 6! **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The way back to Gran Soren was painfully... slow. It seemed as if it would never end. And the worst was... there was this horrible silence in the air of the night. Just the steps of the two of them and the crickets could be heard. They walked through a thick forest. At night is was somewhat calming but creepy at the same time, how the trees moved like giant monsters in the wind and every shadow could mean danger. The night-active animals came out and made noises, which made it even more scary, as they watched the two figures walk through the grass with their in the moon shining, sharp eyes.

For Luan, it was almost unbearable, so he started talking. "Uhm... Zane?" He started to gain his Pawn's attention who looked straight at him, telling him silently to continue. "Thank you." Zane looked confused.

"What for?" He looked to the front now.

"For always saving me. For helping me recover and... for just being here." The last part was said almost in a whisper but the black-haired man could hear it anyway. He was speechless. Luan looked away, what Zane thought must have been out of embarrassment. He learned enough about the expressions of humans until now to know what they mean. He just didn't know why he suddenly spoke about something like that.

"I am just grateful to be of some help to you, Master." Zane slightly smiled to himself as he spoke those words. Luan smiled at him and they kept walking in silence again. They should be near Gran Soren now but there is one thing bothering him. They didn't come across any monster on their way until now. On their way here there were many monsters but now... not one. It was too silent. Even the animals quieted down, Luan noticed. He looked around, taking a closer look at every shadow his eyes took in.

Luan had a torch and his Pawn a lantern but they still couldn't see far enough to notice danger fast enough. The two men glanced at each other and nodded to one another and started walking a faster pase now as they could see the end of the forest not that far away. It was brighter there. Not really bright but enough to see the danger come if there was any. And there surely was.

"Master, be careful..." The black-haired Pawn advised so as he, too noticed it. Luan nodded at him in response.

"I know."

They continued walking, now finally in better light as they reached the end of the forest. Both of them quietly sighed out in relieve. From there, they could see Gran Soren in the distance. It seemed he was wrong. Maybe they were just very lucky to not come across some monsters on their way back.

They walked another hour before they stood in front of the city gates to Gran Soren. As they walked in, a guard spotted them immediately and walked towards them.

"Sir, Lady Aelinore wishes to see you." He informed the white-haired Arisen, who looked more than exhausted from all that's happened on their journey and because of the long way here.

"Right now?" Luan asked with a sigh, not being able to hide his annoyance. The guard raised one eyebrow at him.

"She said you should go see her when you are free."

"Alright. Thank you." Luan nodded at him and walked past the guard as the conversation was finished for him. The two traveller made their way to the Inn to get some sleep.

"Will you go see her tomorrow?" The tall Pawn asked out of the blue as Luan was about to lay down.

"I can hardly say no to the Duchess, can I?" He smiled tiredly at Zane.

A silence filled the room and Zane just stared at his Master while the two sat on their bed, ready to go to sleep. Luan gave a questioning look. "What is wrong?"

"..." He was in thought. Thinking about telling his Master but he didn't know if it was a good idea. He choose to speak. "I don't like her." He said bluntly. Luan blinked a few times in surprise and started to laugh.

"What?"

"That is why you don't want me to go? Because you don't like her?" His laugh faded slowly as he saw the serious look on his Pawn's face.

"No. That is not it. She is strange. She gives the feeling of being innocent but somehow she seems dangerous either. I don't know how to describe it." Looking straight into his Master's eyes, he frowned in seriousness. "Don't go to her!"

"Zane..." Luan's expression turned into a sad one as he realized how worried his Pawn was over him. "I know you are worried. If I am not back in 15 minutes then you may do as you wish."

"..." Zane kept staring at him until he hesitantly nodded. Luan smiled reassuringly at him before both of them lay down and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Be careful." The tall man reminded once more before his Master smiled at him and entered the gate to the castle, to meet the Duchess. Zane watched as the gates closed behind the white-haired boy and all he could do was wait for them to open again and to see his Master come out of it. Unharmed.

Luan opened the big door to the castle as a woman came towards him hurriedly and swung her arms around his neck to give the shocked man a tight yet gentle hug.

"Arisen! It is nice to see you back and unharmed." Aelinore said happily with a smile.

"It is nice to be back." Luan agreed while he gently pushed her away from him a little to look her in the eyes and smiled.

"Come with me. I have something to talk about with you." Smiling brightly, she dragged him along as they walked through the big castle, where many eyes followed them suspiciously.

As they entered a room, Aelinore closed the door behind her after she invited him in. It seemed to be a bedroom as there was a giant bed almost in the middle of the room. It looked comfortable. At the opposite of the bed was a large window which led to a small balcony. He couldn't see what could be seen from there because it was already dark outside again. They slept long and being in town after such a long time... they had many things to take care of, like getting their weapons and armor repaired and such, so it was already pretty late when he decided to still meet the Duchess. Zane told him to wait and go tomorrow but he knew if he would listen to Zane, he wouldn't go at all.

"You seem to be lost in thoughts." A female voice suddenly came from close by as he was ripped from his thoughts. The blonde-haired woman sat down on the bed and told Luan with gestures to sit beside her. Hesitantly he stepped toward the big bed and sat down slowly beside the Duchess.

"Are you thinking about your companion who is waiting for you outside the castle?" Aelinore asked curiously with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Luan nodded honestly in response. "I understand your feelings, Arisen. If you are alone in this world, you start clinging to others." Luan looked at her in question.

"You are a Duchess. You are not alone." The Duchess snorted sadly.

"You have no idea." Another questioning look was given to her from the man beside her, telling her to continue with her story. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I was sent here to marry the Duke. But not of my own free will. Everyone expected me to give birth to a successor soon after the marriage, the Duke though never laid his hands on me. I do not know why. He just keeps me here in the castle, not letting me go outside to see the world or meet other people. It is suffocating." Tears started to roll over her smooth cheeks.

The Arisen watched in shock, not knowing what to do with a crying woman before him as it was his first time. He reached out and put his hand gently on her shoulder. The blonde woman suddenly turned around and pushed herself against him and cried into his chest. He hesitantly rubbed her back gently to calm her down.

As she calmed down, she pushed herself up and looked the white-haired boy straight in the eyes. "Arisen. You know how I feel, right? I am all alone here, locked from the outside world. Would you... please stay at my side?" A few tears still rolled formed in her eyes as she asked the Arisen to stay. Her cheeks and eyes red from crying and her expression being that of a broken pure soul. Luan could hardly say no to her now, could he? he couldn't just leave like that and let her all alone with her pain.

Luan was lost in thoughts so he didn't realize the fragile woman coming closer to him. She put her hands around his waist to hold tightly onto the fabric of Luan's cloths on his back and leaned in. Just as her sacred lips were about to make contact with his own, the door flew open and standing in the door was the last person Luan wished to see right now. The woman jolted away from in and started to panic as she gave the quest a shocked look.

"Dear!" She hurried over to the Duke's side and threw her arms around his neck as she started to cry again. "This man... he tried to touch me! He... he..." What did she say?! What was going on? The woman couldn't form any words as she sobbed. The Duke frowned and gave Luan a deadly look. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right there.

The tall noble man drew his sword slowly and stepped toward the bed. The woman cried out and hold on to her husband. "No! Don't kill him!" The man gave her a questioning look while an expression of horror spread across the Arisen's face. "He is the Arisen. Just put him into the prison." The King growled at this but reached out to her to rub her cheek gently and sheathed his sword back again to give an order to the guards that were standing outside the door to capture the Arisen.

Luan looked around the room as he panicked and tried to find a way out of this situation. He stared hopefully at the window, the only problem was... four guards came rushed into the room and now stood right in front of him, blocking the way to the window, his only chance of escape. (How did it come to this?) The purple eyed man thought. He should have listened to his Pawn. He was right. Are the 15 minutes already over? He hoped so.

"Throw him into the prison! He will have a whole life time to think about his actions there!" The Duke rumbled to the guards. He did not fight back as the guards bound his hands with a tied rope at his back. Another rope was put around his throat so he wouldn't dare to ran away. Because if he did, one of the guards who had the end of the rope in his hands would pull at it and choke him. He was led out of the room and through the castle, down some stairs where there were several prison cells. But empty. One of the guards opened once prison cell and shoved the bond man inside, who stumbled to the dirty, cold ground at the force.

"Scum." The guard who shoved him in spat at him in disgust before he left and locked the cell.

Sitting on the ground as he looked around to scan his surroundings, Luan sighed sadly. What had he gotten himself into? Did his Pawn not warn him about this? That he did not trust the Duchess? She looked so pure. She acted so innocent. And yet, she betrayed him. He shouldn't go near the castle again when he is out of here. If he finds any way out that is. He just hoped Zane was already on his way here. To save him once again.

He will be put into danger again because of Luan's recklessness.

Luan's train of thoughts ended as he heard steps nearing his cell. With curious eyes he watched as someone appeared.

(No way...) He thought bitter as he spotted a blonde-haired woman. (You have to be joking.) The woman knelt down in front of his cell and stared at him with sad and watered eyes.

"Arisen..." A sob escaped her before she could continue. "I am so sorry for all this. I did not plan on this to happen." Her pleading voice bid for forgiveness. Luan frowned and looked away. Even the ground was more interesting now.

"Huh..." A mocking laugh escaped his lips. "So what _did_ you plan to happen?" He asked now looking at her again but with anger in his eyes. Aelinore knew he felt betrayed.

"I..." She stuttered in sobs. "I don't know. I felt so alone all my life. I just wanted to have someone to care about me." She knew this excuse was not going to convince the Arisen who sat on a cold and dirty prison floor, his hands still bound together on his back and the second rope still hanging around his throat, scratching painfully on his skin. Luan was about to talk back but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A guard came running and gently tugged the Duchess away from the cell. "You still don't have enough do you?" The guard glared at Luan with disgust in his eyes as he opened the cell and stepped inside. Luan stared at him with a frown as he was scared of what was to happen to him. The guard came closer until he stood right in front of him and raised his arm to land a fisted blow to Luan's jaw. The white-haired young man crashed into the floor with a loud pain filled groan. He could taste blood in his mouth but didn't care about it that much as another blow, or more a kick was shoved into his stomach. He winced and groaned at the pain before the woman cried out and told the guard to stop in an ordering tone. Fortunately the guard had to obey. The woman came into the cell and reached out to help the Arisen up.

"I am so sorry, Arisen. This happened because of me." She started to sob again. Luan opened his eyes to look at her as he saw her reach out to him but he slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me!" He scowled and hissed at her in disgust. The woman squeezed her mouth into a thin line and dashed out of the cell. The guard who watched locked the cell again and with one last mocking smirk walked away.

Luan got up from the ground to sit in a more comfortable position and groaned at the action as his whole body hurt. His Pawn should hurry up if he wanted to see his Master in one piece once more.

He realized he was always thinking of his Pawn when he felt weak or hurt.

Zane...

* * *

_**I hope everything is okay until now. No problems understanding? If there are, feel free to ask me! ;)**_

_**Why the hell have I choosen to write such a long story? -_-**_

_**I'm never doing this again! maybe then I'm more motivated than I am now. _  
I'm good at writing short stories but long ones...**_

_**Really guys... how the hell do you write such long AND awesome stories? o_ô I'm really not made for writing am I? xD**_

_**Well I hope you at least enjoyed this story so far ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**This time I was faster! :D  
It's shorter than the last one though :/**_

_**'cause I can't answer to reviews of "Guests", (I think... or I'm just too dumb to get how to xD) I'll answer them here! (firstly did as review but I doubt anyone would read that.**_

_So to answer to the "Guest's" reviews:_

_- I was NOT motivated when I wrote the 6th chapter xD_

_- Really? It does feel like someone else wrote it? Well I always "tried" to write it as detailed and descriptive as I could so I have no clue._

_- Of course I will continue this story! ;)_  
_ And I will see if I can turn it into M later maybe... that depends on how good I can write the scene and if it fits into the situation..._  
_ I'm not that good at writing smut you know xD_

_I thank all of you for supporting this story like that and I'm really happy for your reviews :D  
I'm glad you liked it until now!_

**_So that that's done... Enjoy with the next chapter! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was already this late. The flambeaux were lighting up the entire yard, guards changed their shift and the streets were empty. Owls made themselves noticeable and the other birds retreated as well as the dogs in the streets. Some cats were still straying through the streets though, their shimmering eyes glancing at every living thing they came across.

He was walking up and down in front of the castle gates, waiting for his Master to finally come out, who was meeting with the Duchess right now. "If I am not back in 15 minutes then you may do as you wish." He had said to him and it was already past that time. The only problem was... he didn't know how to get into the castle without making big trouble out of it. Pawns weren't allowed into the castle, so he had to find another way.

(Maybe there is a secret way leading to some sort of cellar?) Zane thought hopefully before he made his hope blow up himself. (No... I do not have the time to search around. What should I do?) He glanced at the gate one last time with a worried look. "Master... please be alright." Then he took off into the opposite direction.

He had told him. He told his Master to be careful and to not trust that woman or anyone from the court. Humans were untrustworthy creatures who liked to use others to their advantage and then throw them away in the end. Especially rich and noble ones.

The raven-haired man walked through the poor lighted and empty streets of Gran Soren, lost in thoughts about how to get inside the castle as fast as possible without getting them into trouble. He didn't even realize silent steps quickly following him before they started to get quicker with every step he took and suddenly a hand was on his shoulder to snap him from his thoughts.

"Hey! You want to get into the castle to rescue someone, right?" A young man, seemingly younger than his Master, with red short hair pointed to all directions like some bed hair, was panting a little as he asked. Zane just stared at the boy with questioning eyes. The chestnut eyes the boy stared straight at his own. "I'm sorry. I am working at the castle as gardener, like my father, and I witnessed the conversation between the Duke and the Arisen." He explained hurriedly as he noticed the tall man getting impatient with him.

The Duke he said? (Just what happened in there, Master?) He thought worriedly as he felt his wrist getting grabbed carefully as he was pulled along. "Come with me! I can show you how to get into the castle unseen." With a grin the boy pulled the Pawn along as they ran through the streets. They got down into some sort of aqueduct where some people seemed to live a poor life with nothing to eat nor anything comfortable to sleep in. Up there were the rich nobles having too much of their meal and down here are the poor ones having nothing but the skin on their bodies.

They stopped walking in front of a rusted gate before the red-haired boy turned to look at him once more, letting go of his wrist. "My father should be in one of the prison cells. This path leads to the prison, the Arisen must be held there, too. Could you... help my father out of there along the way? Please." The boy squeezed his eyes shut as his pleading voice shook with worry and hope.

Zane looked at the poor boy and hesitantly placed his hand on the red hair and rubbed it gently. He was sure this boy's father was not a bad man and the boy did not deserve to live through all this alone. Getting his parent taken away from him... it must be hard. A Pawn did not have family but Zane thought about his Master getting taken away from him and it made his heart cringe in pain. He had to give this boy back his father. "I will do everything I can to get your father out." He stated reassuringly.

The boy's face shot up and chestnut eyes lighted up with hope and gratefulness. "Thank you!" He yelled exited at the thought of seeing his father once again. "Here." Handing the tall man a rusty key, the boy walked to the gate and unlocked it, then wished him good luck and turned to walk away.

Zane followed the path the boy showed him until he saw a hole in the wall. He neared slowly and carefully as he didn't know what awaited him on the other side. As he reached it he pulled himself close to the wall and slowly looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness as the room he was lead to seemed to have no kind of window. While looking around he spotted a figure sitting in a corner with it's back against the cold, dirty prison wall. The figure was sighing permanently in a sad way like someone who gave up hope. After taking a closer look, the Pawn finally recognize the figure. It was his Master. His eyes widened and he hurried to the man's side to gently touch his shoulder. "Master?!"

"Who?" The purple eyed man opened one eye tiredly to look at the man. His beautiful white hair was now a dirty grey covered in dust just like the rest of him. He must look pathetic right now. Realization coming to the boy as both his eyes shot open. "Zane!" He shot up to throw his arms around his Pawn's neck, his head resting in the crook of the taller man's neck as he felt the younger man sigh against his skin in relieve. The Pawn smiled and patted his Master's back.

"I'm so sorry Zane. I should have listened to you from the start. I got us in trouble again." With a shaking voice the Arisen apologized to his Pawn before slowly pulling away from the hug to look at the black-haired man's eyes.

"There is no need to apologize, Master. I am just glad you're alright." With a warm and reassuring smile, Zane put his warm hand on his Master's cheek to gently rub the soft but cold skin. Luan's heart jumped at the action of the sudden warm and gentle touch of his Pawn but he liked the warm hands of the tall man on his skin. He wished he could always feel it. But now... was not the right time.

"Before we leave, there is someone we need to help." The Pawn informed him before opening the prison cell with the key the young, red-haired boy gave him earlier and looked to his right, then to his left. He kept walking until he spotted another figure sitting cross-legged on the cold ground. Zane neared the prison cell. "Are you the father of a red-haired boy working as a gardener at the castle?" He questioned the tired, weak looking man. His eyes shot up in realization.

"Kai?! You mean my son Kai?! Oh thank god he is well." The man sighed in relieve while looking at the ground again. "Are you here to take me to him? Or are you one of the guards? You do not look like them though."

"No. I am here to take you out." Zane smiled at the older man honestly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" A guard came running while yelling at the Pawn. As the guard realized what was going on he drew his sword and pointed it at the black-haired man.

Out of his cell came Luan, who quickly and with all his strength threw a stone at the guard, right at his forehead. The guard groaned in surprise and pain. Zane took the guards distraction as opportunity to knock the man out with a forceful punch with the haft of his sword to the man's back of the head. The man didn't even saw the attack coming before he immediately blacked out.

"Hurry! He won't be out long." Luan ordered his Pawn hastily. Zane crouched above the knocked out guard and searched for a key to open the prison cell of the father. As he found circlet with many keys pinned to it. He tried many keys before the cell opened with a sharp click sound and they hurried back the way Zane came in.

As they got out, a red-haired young boy was standing at the entrance and waited, uneasily shifting his weight from one foot to the other. As the boy spotted the three of them he ran towards his father and fell around his neck. "Father! Finally!" He sobbed tears of relieve into the man's shoulder as he patted his son's head and back.

"I can not thank you enough for what you have done to help me. May luck and happiness always be at your side." The man smiled at them gratefully and parted with them with a nod. The young boy looked back and waved at them. "Thank you very much! I'll never forget this!" He yelled at them with a big smile before turning back to his father again.

Luan watched his Pawn smile at the father and his son. It made him smile, too. "How nice." He said as his Pawn gave him a questioning look.

"What is?" Came the short reply as he cocked his head to one side.

"Seeing you smile after helping some poor people getting happiness again." He explained. Zane gave him another warm smile but that quickly faded as Luan suddenly started coughing violently.

"Master?!" With worry and panic in his voice he leaned in to his Master to get a better look at him and touched his back to calm him down.

"I *cough* ... I am alright. It was just cold and dusty in there. I just need some rest. Don't worry." He reassured his Pawn not to worry too much.

"I _do_ worry." He stated stubbornly with an almost blank expression except for the hint of... anger? Luan stared at him, not knowing how to react to that.

"Alright. But I tell you, I am fine." He repeated while smiling at him to convince him.

"Let us go to the Inn to get some rest then. We should probably get out of Gran Soren as fast as possible." Zane suggested as they started walking. Luan just nodded in agreement.

As they reached the Inn, they talked about what to do from here on.

"So you want to go meet the dragon now?" The tall warrior asked, not even trying to hide his uneasiness at that idea.

"Yes. It is better not to let him wait that long. He only will kill more people like this."

"You are right. But Master, do you really think yourself ready for such an mighty opponent?" Worry was written all over Zane's face.

"... I have to." The Arisen said, avoiding the question of his worried Pawn. Zane didn't comment on that. He wasn't really happy about his Master's choice, and his Master knew that, but he choose to always protect his Arisen.

And what was even more important... he vowed to himself, that he would always be at Luan's side. No matter what may come.

* * *

**_Bad ending ahead I think!  
I told you that I would do a bad and a good ending. (not that I would like the bad one more... I just like to have choices xD)  
_**

**_So chapter 8 may contain the bad ending... just so you know!  
But I'll announce that in chapter 8 once more to be safe. _**

**_If anyone has ideas for this story... I am open for everything... just PM me and tell me and I'll see what I can do! ;D_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone~**_

_**So here is chapter 8 and it is NOT the bad ending yet!**_

_**I am VERY sorry beforehand about any problems with this chapter 'cause it's 11:30 pm over here and I just finished it and I'm sooo tired T_T**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was morning. The sun just started to rise as the first birds were chirping. The shops had not opened yet, nonetheless, the streets were starting to fill with people more and more. The nights are cold even though it's pretty warm at the day so there was still the smell of the cold in the air.

"Are you not done yet, Master?" Was the tall figure yelling through the Inn as the smaller man was still packing his things. Th man looked back at the impatient Pawn and frowned.

"I'm sorry but I want to be prepared for such a dangerous and long journey." He protested as he threw the bag full of things over his shoulder. "I am ready now." He smiled proudly at his Pawn, who in return sighed and shook his head.

They made their way to the city gates as a young, black-haired man came running to them, yelling at them to wait. The man was maybe the same age as Luan, just a little bit smaller. His hair stuck to his face, almost covering his dark brown eyes. His clothes were that of a normal city boy.

He almost looked like a younger version of Zane. Luan had to controle himself not to laugh at the thought of this being the same person as his fearless, tall and strong companion. The young man looked up at Luan then at Zane with sparkling eyes.

"I heard you are on your way to the Greatwall. May I come with you?" Zane and his Master looked at each other before they turned their attention back to the black-haired boy.

"And what may be your reason?" Zane asked curious as to why such a young person needed to go to such a far away and dangerous place. He didn't seem like a soldier nor like someone who could fight.

"I need to deliver a letter to Ser Alfonso. Please! I can't get there all alone." He almost pleaded. Luan put his finger on his chin, thinking about wether to help him or not. It's not like he didn't want to help. It's just that he will be responsible for the life of the boy and it is difficult to fight if you have to protect someone who doesn't know how to wield a sword.

"Alright. We are on our way there anyway so why not. Are you already prepared?" Luan asked after deciding to escort the young man.

"Of course! I am ready. Oh... and my name is Declan." He smiled brightly at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Declan. My name is Luan and this is my companion, Zane." He pointed at his Pawn behind him and smiled.

The three of them exited the gates and started their long journey to face the dragon.

* * *

Luan thought he might have just imagined it before they left Gran Soren. Or it was the nervousness of facing the dragon. But that didn't seem to be it at all. He felt strange. Like something bad was about to happen. No. More like... something big was about to happen. And he was going to be a big part of that occurrence. And if he didn't know better, he would say he was... scared. He didn't really know what it was, but he was scared. And it must have shown on his face because his tall, black-haired Pawn was staring at him with worried eyes.

"Are not feeling well, Master?" Concern filled his voice. But Luan just faked a smile at him to reassure him that everything was alright.

"I am alright."

He knew that Zane didn't buy it as he frowned worriedly. But the Arisen didn't want to worry him even more. He didn't even know what it was that would worry him. Maybe nothing will happen at all.

They walked about two days now and they should be almost there. They were lucky to have not come across a strong monster yet. Their way was pretty quiet aside from a few little monsters that, fortunately, didn't cause any trouble.

It was already night again and hey had to slow down. Luan was walking at the front, Declan right behind him and Zane now at the end so that, if they were to get attacked, they could make sure first that Declan wasn't getting hurt. Luan had a Lantern on his hip and Zane and Declan had a torch so they could keep some of the monsters away that are scared of fire.

"Are you used to something like this, Arisen?" The boy came to walk beside the Arisen as he suddenly asked out of the blue, startling Luan a little and making Zane chuckle at his Masters reaction, which caused the white-haired boy to turn slightly red.

"Used to what exactly?" Luan asked, not understanding what the other boy was talking about.

"To walking such a dangerous path and fighting those... creatures." The boy explained, pausing as he didn't really know how to name those things they were fighting. Luan didn't answer right away as he raised one eyebrow.

"Well... I am... I think. I never really thought about it. It is natural for me." He explained expressionless. They continued to walk in silence a few minutes before another sudden question startled the Arisen once more. Zane couldn't hold back the chuckle this time either, which earned him a frown of his Master who turned red again.

"Can Pawns and their Arisen love each other?" He looked at Luan with wide sparkling eyes.

Luan would have choked if he had something to eat or to drink in his mouth. He stared wide eyed at Declan then coughed awekwardly before answering.

"Well... yes, I am sure they can. Why do you ask?" He asked, curious about how he got to ask such a question. With a little saddened eyes, Declan looked away.

"Because... I heard stories that neither an Arisen nor his Pawn has a heart and that Pawns are expressionless. I was curious if that was true because your Pawn doesn't look expressionless at all. He even can laugh and smile. And you seem to be pretty close." Declan smiled brightly at Luan. He seemed like a very cheerful young man.

What the black-haired boy said somehow warmed his heart and surprised him at the same time. He was happy that he had such a close relationship with someone and relieved that other people started to accept the Pawns. He couldn't hide his smile and blush as he thought about it. He knew how he felt about his Pawn about now. His Pawn, too, couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face but he tried to hide it with a hand over his mouth.

They continued to walk in complete silence once again. This time no sudden question interrupted the welcomed silence until a few hours passed and they stopped.

"Sh!" Zane hushed quietly to signal the other two men to stay as silent as they could. The tallest man walked past them and scanned their surroundings carefully. He paused in his step when he was sure he heard something. Suddenly the sound of an arrow being shot was heard by all three of them and Luan's senses kicked in as he raised his shield quickly and with a loud 'pong' caught the arrow which fortunately bounced on his silver metal shield to land forgotten on the ground. Some rustling and voices could be heard before someone yelled.

"Get them!"

"Bandits, Master! Be careful!" His Pawn informed him with a loud voice.

Declan stepped back and hid behind the two. The bandit who shot the arrow was now visible to them and stood at a safe distance. They couldn't reach him. Luan had to think fast how to get him down.

"Declan! Get a bomb out of my pouch at my hip!" The Arisen ordered. Declan hurriedly and with shaking hands opened the little bag on the other's hip and closed his hands around a little ball and placed it in the other's hand who muttered a quick thank you. Luan quickly and with careful aim threw the little bomb at the archer who cried out as the ball exploded in his face. The other bandits already on their way toward them cried out in rage and bloodthirstiness.

Zane already fought them, swinging his giant, dark sword as if it was nothing. Luan on the other hand waited for the enemy to attack. His shield raised once more and his silver sword ready to strike, he waited until one was close enough and raising his weapons to strike at him. Luan blocked the blow with a groan and the other bounced off and stumbled back a little. The Arisen took that opportunity to strike back. He raised his sword to the height of his hip and took a swing sideways to slice through the bandits stomach. The assassin cried out in pain an immediately fell to the ground, unable to move as his life started to pour out of him. Luan's silver shining sword was now a wet crimson, the warm liquid dripping from the point of his sword.

They kept fighting for about 15 minutes and it seemed as if even more bandits came and more and more. They were just increasing in numbers instead of decreasing. Luan was already panting heavily and sweating as his short, beautiful white hair stuck to his forehead. The tall, black-haired Pawn seemed to be in the same state. Declan on the other hand just stood, or more sat there, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut while hoping that it will be over soon.

Luan had problems with two bandits hammering against his shield. One of them had a knife and the other a one-hand hammer. He saw no chance of striking back as they didn't seem to stop nor to slow down for a moment. When one stopped the other continued. Luan groaned under the pressure. He too a glance at his Pawn who fought not that far away from him against one remaining bandit. What caught Luan's attention was a single bandit standing behind Zane a little further away and aiming an arrow at his back.

"Zane!" Luan yelled at him in horror. He just hoped he could dodge in time. At his Master's voice, Zane whipped around after he killed the last bandit he fought and spotted the bandit that was aiming at him. The bandit let go and the arrow pierced through the air with a sharp sound. Zane let himself fall to the side but he wasn't fast enough. The arrow penetrated his shoulder and he groaned loudly at the pain as he lay on his back, clutching the arrow.

Luan stared in shock and horror and he cried out in rage. With all his strength he raised his shield quickly, letting himself get sliced at his arm by the bandit's knife, and landed a hard blow to towards the two enemies who stumbled back and with his already blood soaked sword he sliced the bandit's throat and pushed it through the other. Both of them fell to the ground and Luan didn't even glance at them to check if they were dead or not. He hurriedly reached back into his pouch to take another small bomb out to throw at the archer who shot his Pawn. With rage and a loud roar he threw it at the bandit who died just like the first archer.

Luan supported himself with his hands on his knees, letting his head hang down while panting heavily. He took a glance around as he spotted Zane still lying on the ground clutching the arrow. One eye was squeezed shut in pain.

"Zane!" Luan repeated his name when he reached his Pawn and touched him everywhere, searching for more wounds. Zane's silver armor was now soaked in a crimson, especially where the arrow stuck to his shoulder. "Declan! Give me something to stop the bleeding!" He ordered the poor boy who was scared out of his mind by now but he didn't hesitate to obey. He searched for something to stop the bleeding but couldn't find anything so he ripped of something of his clothing. That should do.

Luan placed one hand on the injured shoulder and the other at the arrow and with one quick pull and a loud groan of the tall man the arrow was out. The clothing was quickly pushed to the wound to stop the bleeding. The purple-eyed boy seemed to curse the entire treatment because his Pawn stared at him in somewhat like amusement. "What is there to grin about?! You are injured!" Luan scolded his Pawn with worry in his voice and eyes. Zane suddenly touched Luan's hand which was still placed on his shoulder.

"I am fine, Master." He gave him a reassuring smile which was not really convincing as he panted heavily and sweat drops slid down his face slowly.

"No... you're not..." The words were almost whispered by Luan. His voice sounded as if he were close to crying. It made Zane's heart cringe in pain. The dark-haired man reached out and placed his hand on his Master's cheek and smiled.

"Sorry." Was all he said. Luan could not talk back. He wanted to protest. To ask him for what he was sorry but he couldn't. He was sure his voice would shake with emotions. He compressed his lips to thin lines as he tried to control his emotions. Luan looked at Declan who already knew what he wanted without saying it but to make sure he asked.

"Do you want me to look for water?" He asked to be safe. Luan just nodded in response and gave him a bottle, which was originally filled with water but on their way here they already drank everything.

After he got back, he had a wet piece of clothing and a bottle of water in his hand and handed it to Luan who placed the wet clothing on Zane's forehead and put the bottle to his lips to let him drink carefully.

"What are we going to do now?" Declan asked with a scared and shaking voice. Luan had already calmed down until now. He didn't answer right away.

"I don't know. We can't carry him. We have to set up our camp here until morning to let him rest. And that's what they did. Luan just hoped Zane would get better quickly. He thought about how he felt when he was injured and Zane took care of him. Well he almost died back then and he was sure Zane was stronger than him... but still. He couldn't help but worry.

* * *

After a long night of being worried, Luan dazed of to sleep unintentionally. As the morning came, Zane opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times as the sun blinded his still sleepy and tired eyes. He noticed his shoulder aching not as much as before and what he noticed either was a weight on his stomach. He looked down on himself to see his Master resting his head on his stomach as he slept. The Pawn smiled at the peaceful sight and sat up carefully not to wake his sleeping Master. He placed his hand on his Master's head to let the soft shining hair slide through between his fingers.

Luan stirred a little at the contact and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around until his eyes finally stopped at Zane and his eyes went wide. "Zane! Are you alright? Does your shoulder still hurt?" He asked quickly and with worry in his voice and eyes.

The injured man chuckled at his Master's behaviour and reached out once more to let the silky hair slide through his fingers. His hand then slid down to his Master's soft cheek and caressed it. Luan stared at him in question and surprise as his face turned slightly red at the sweet touch.

"I am fine. My shoulder doesn't hurt that much anymore." The Pawn saw his Master relax. Luan let out a deep sigh of relieve. Zane took a look around and saw Declan curled into a ball as he slept.

"Do you need a little more rest?" Luan asked concerned.

"No. We can go. We can rest at the Greatwall Encampment." He smiled.

They packed their things and continued their path to the Greatwall. It was already night again as they reached it without any further problem. Fortunately. Declan ran to Ser Alfonso right away to give him the mentioned letter after he thanked the two. Luan and his Pawn bought a few new herbs and other things they'll need for what awaits them at the Tainted Mountain, where the dragon is waiting for the Arisen to face him.

After they were done they rested over the night at the camp to regain all their needed strength. "Master?" Zane suddenly started before they drifted off to sleep. He waited until the 'hm?' of his Master before he continued. "After this is over. After we defeat the dragon... I need to tell you something."

Luan's back faced his Pawn so he didn't see that his Master lay there wide eyed, wondering what it could be that his Pawn had to announce it like that. He nodded even though he was sure Zane didn't see it. After that was said, the would faded around them and sleep overtook them.

In the morning, Zane's shoulder was almost completely healed and they were both at full strength. The soldiers that were positioned at the Greatwall wished them good luck and gave them some things like herbs to use if they got into trouble in there. Ser Alfonso stopped them one last time.

"Arisen, just follow the soldiers. They are guarding the way to the Tainted Mountain." He smiled at them and wished them good luck once more.

They did as he told them. They followed the path were the soldiers stood as they guarded the path to the Tainted Mountain until they came to a gate. As they entered, there were now more guards. No one was there. Just some skeletons of what Luan thought must be Arisens who died here. They couldn't finish their task.

On their way to the top of the mountain, they came across many monsters that almost looked like the ones outside the Tainted Mountain but still different. They seemed to have some sort of dark aura and they were much stronger than any other they ever fought. As they fought their way up, their way was blocked by a Chimera. It was just like the other monsters here. She looked the same as a normal one but darker and she is more frightening. As they fought the creature they realized that this enemy was stronger than the other version either.

After a long fight the creature finally died. The warrior and the fighter were panting again after such a difficult and long battle. As they had the time to take in their surroundings, they noticed that it looked like some sort of temple. It was pretty damaged though. Who knows how old it is. Luan wondered who built it.

After a short break to catch their breath and treat their wounds they continued through a giant stone door. And the feeling he had before returned. The feeling of something big. They reached the temples head he thought. It seemed like it. It was a big hall. The temple ceiling was even more damaged up here and through the top came light that lightened up the entire temple hall.

And there they saw it. The red, giant, winged creature that seemed to overpower everything with just merely being there. The two slowly walked into the room even further, noticing those yellow, red glowing eyes staring at them, following them with every step and then they stopped. Luan hitched in his breath as he realized the familiarity of his surroundings.

He couldn't move. He was scared. It was cold but sweatcrystals formed on his forehead anyway. Maybe it was the sun. Maybe it was his body fighting against all sort of emotions he felt this moment... fear, anger, desperation, helplessness. Or maybe it was the hot breath of the giant and somehow noble but fearsome looking creature that was standing before him. Eying him with his slitted pupils and his claws ready to pierce through his soft flesh. It wouldn't even take him two seconds to do so. Everything would be over. He wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore. If they wasn't this one thing. That thing in form of a human, his Pawn... Zane. It was silent. He was shaking, or maybe it was the ground which was shaking? Everything he could hear was his own rapid heartbeat and the growling breath of the creature.

He knew this scene. It happened before. No. It didn't happen. But he saw. In... his dream.

"It is your own choice which path your future shall go, Arisen. Not everyone gets the chance to choose his own future, so choose carefully. If you wish to fight me, then stand forward or flee and I shall grant you power and leave this land in peace. But..." He growled the word loudly so the entire walls and ground were shaking with his powerful voice. "you shall give up what is most important to you in return. That is the rule of our pact." Once again, his growling breath was the only thing that could be heard. Even though it was just breathing, it drowned everything else.

He had to choose, it said. There wasn't much to choose, was there? He would have to give up what was most important to him in order to get the dragon to leave. Or he had to fight him. Others would have said it was impossible but for him, it was possible. He was the Arisen after all. But what was most important to him? This world? The people in this world? His life? He didn't know.

A hand touched his shoulder, gently.

* * *

_**This chapter was originally thought to be the bad ending but I had to cut it off here so that everyone doesn't have to read the whole chapter again if you want to read both endings!**_

_**Bad ending will be in the next chapter (chapter 9)**__**! If you don't want to read the bad ending then you have to wait a little**__** (until chapter**__** 10)**__**...**__** I'm shorryy!**_

_**So 'cause I was already half asleep when I wrote I'm going to bed now. *yawn~***_


	10. Bad Ending!

_**Bad Ending!  
Do NOT read if you don't want to read the bad ending! Good ending will be in the next chapter!**_

_**I will not name it chapter 9 'cause it isn't really chapter 9... it's just the continuation of the cut I had to make at chapter 8 for the bad and the good ending!**_

_**So next chapter will be the good ending and probably also chapter 9... I'll see if I not make an extra chapter for the continuation of the good ending.**_

_**You didn't really think it would end here did you? ;D  
Well I don't know how long it will go yet.**_

_**Just enjoy(or not) the bad ending for now!**_

* * *

"Master. I am at your side." The black-haired man reassured with a warm smile, determined to follow his Master however he might decide.

Many voices suddenly echoed in Luan's head.

_It is your task, your destiny to save this land._

_Pawns are expressionless. They are merely heartless creatures who can not feel any pain nor any other emotion._

_The Arisen has to fulfill his task. Not matter how._

_If you do not save this land. Then who will? You are our last hope, Arisen._

_Choose, Arisen. No matter how you decide, one has to die. Be it you or your heartless Pawn._

_Choose, Arisen!_

As the voices quieted down he took a step back and turned to look at his Pawn which in return smiled at him warmly. Then... he started to walk away... from the dragon.

"So this is your answer, Arisen? Very well. I shall take what is most important to you and in return grant you power. I will leave this land in peace, as I promised." The dragon growled out, his voice echoing through what looked like a giant temple.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. (I am sorry, Zane. But I can't. I just... can't. I am too scared. I am weak. I can not bring this land any peace but like this. Please forgive my selfish choice. If I choose to fight the dragon, I will give my life but the dragon will live on and destroy this world. I can not let this happen. It is my duty to choose like this.)

He turned his head to look at Zane, who was still standing on the spot, looking at his Master with sad filled eyes but with some sort of understanding. He smiled... sadly.

"Master..." It was the last word the white-haired man could hear before the dragon roared loudly so that everything shook and the ceiling collapsed. It was a roar of victory but of disappointment, too. Luan turned his head away again and continued to walk. A tear rolled down his cheek until a few seconds later he couldn't hold back the endless tears that were falling from his chin as everything behind him collapsed. Zane. Zane. He repeated the name in his mind over and over again while the water in his eyes made it hard to see. He felt so weak. He had no strength left.

Raindrops mixed with tears as he exited the Tainted Mountain. His knees gave in and he fell to the ground, to his knees and forearms, his head buried into the ground between his arms. He would have screamed his soul out if he could. But he didn't have the strength. How could he have done this? How could he just leave? Leave Zane behind? He didn't even tell him yet. How he felt. And now he was gone? Just like that? Because of a few steps he took? Who was heartless now... Zane...

Forgive me...

* * *

**_Hope you liked the bad ending? Sad enough? xD_**

**_Next will be the good ending!_**


	11. Good Ending!

**_Good Ending!_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Master. I am at your side." The black-haired man reassured with a warm smile, determined to follow his Master however he might decide.

Many voices suddenly echoed in Luan's head.

_It is your task, your destiny to save this land._

_Pawns are expressionless. They are merely heartless creatures who can not feel any pain nor any other emotion._

_The Arisen has to fufill his task. Not matter how._

_If you do not save this land. Then who will? You are our last hope, Arisen._

_Choose, Arisen. No matter how you decide, one has to die. Be it you or your heartless Pawn._

_Choose, Arisen!_

As the voices quieted down he took a step back and turned to look at his Pawn which in return smiled at him warmly. He clenched his fists tightly and returned the smile. (No. I can't. I won't. Not after I have come so far.) He thought determined.

"I am not giving up what is most important to me. Never." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes again, he took step after step toward the dragon, who was still watching him intensely with impatient, glowing eyes.

He didn't stop walking until he stood right in front of the giant creature. His hands were shaking and his knees felt weak. He was still scared but that didn't change his decision. The dragon could see the determination in the eyes of the Arisen, who finally raised his head to look the creature right into it's eyes. He drew his sword and pointed it toward the dragon's head and spoke with strength in his voice.

"I will fight you! No matter what the outcome may be! If I fall, so shall be it!" He declared with a loud voice. The dragon made some sound that could have been a snort.

"I accept your choice, Arisen. We shall fight to the bitter end and see, what the future holds for us both." With that said the red scaled creature raised it's head to the incoming light and roared loudly so that the entire temple started to collapse. Luan knew it was a roar of a beginning fight and he turned around to look at his Pawn once more. He was smiling at him proudly and relieved with his Master's decision.

Luan signaled him to run and he got a nod in return so they started off into a sprint through the big temple halls. They had to find something open. Outside should be best. They can't fight such a giant monster in this little room and risk being buried alive under the collapsing ceiling.

They ran for quite some time and the dragon was always right behind them. He could have used a firy roar and they were sure they would be dead. But he didn't. He played with them. He gave them a chance to fight.

As they finally reached the outside, the dragon was standing in front of the two once again. Zane stepped forward to stand right beside his Master. "Master, I will fight with you until the very end. Please do not falter." He reassured him with a warm smile before he drew his large sword from his back. Luan, too drew his sword from his hip and gripped his shield tightly as he took a deep breath with closed eyes before he opened them again and ran towards the dragon with a war cry. He was not scared anymore.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 will follow the fight with the dragon and maybe the rest of the story. I dunno if there will be a 10th chapter, depends on how long chapter 9 will be.^^**_

_**See ya all in the next chapter! :D**_


	12. Chapter 9

_**Sorry guys for the long wait (once again xD) but here is the continuation of the good... well... route? Ending? Whatever.**_

_**It's mostly the fight against the dragon with a little bit fluff? :D**_

_**There will be a 10th chapter don't worry aaand I may add a continuation of this story as soon as I played Dark Arisen! I'm not sure yet though 'cuz I don't know what awaits me there o.Ô**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The giant red scaled creature let out a loud roar as Luan ran towards it. The dragon raised his claw and glowing runes formed around it. Just as he wanted to finish the magic spell, Zane jumped with his sword raised high above his head and landed, his sword coming down on the dragon's claw and interrupting his spell. Luan sprinted past his Pawn and tried to slash his scales but they were to hard. Luan's sword was repelled and his arm flew back with a force that hurt his hand as he struggled to even hold his grip on his sword.

"Damn it, his scales are too hard." The Arisen cursed under his breath as he desperately searched for a way to hurt that god like creature.

"Master, we have to find a weakness! Every creature has one!" He informed him from some distance. He blocked some blows from the claws and tried to interrupt his spells as best as he could. Luan avoided being crushed by the creature's feet when it moved and searched for a visible weak spot. That's when he saw the red glowing shimmer on the dragon's chest, pulsing as Luan got closer to it. It was the heart. His heart. That must have been his only weak spot.

"Zane! His heart!" He yelled at his Pawn. Zane then glanced at his Master but was too busy avoiding and blocking attacks. Luan sheathed his sword and took off into a sprint before jumping right at the dragon's heart and grasped onto the scales there. He drew his sword again and just as he raised it, ready for the blow, the dragon took off towards the sky, almost taking Luan with him but he let go in time. Zane came running towards his Master.

"Master, we have to weaken it before attacking his heart directly. He's moving too much." The taller man said as he watched the dragon circle around them.

"Yes. But what weaknesses does he have aside from his heart?"

"His eyes." Zane stated plainly. Luan stared at his Pawn in disbelieve with one cocked eyebrow.

"His eyes? How are we going to get to his eyes?"

"You see that tower?" Zane pointed towards a small tower. He wasn't that big but bigger than the dragon. "I can lure him towards it and you jump down."

"That... could work." Luan put his hand on his chin as he thought about the idea. "Alright, let's do that. But first he has to come down again." Right when he said that and looked up at the sky he saw the dragon diving down towards them with insane speed. The two warriors couldn't react fast enough to get away so all they could do was take the blow. Luan prepared himself for the impact as he squeezed his eyes shut but then he suddenly felt his body being whipped from the ground and everything went black for a second. As he opened his eyes again, he was on the ground with another heavy weight lying on top of him.

"Zane!" The Arisen cried out as he saw Zane laying on top of him, unconscious. He protected him from the attack. Luan checked him for any injuries but fortunately aside from small cuts and bruises couldn't find any serious ones. But the problem was he was unconscious. Right when the dragon was standing before them and waiting to burn them alive. Luan glanced around and saw the tower. If he could get Zane in there, then at least he would be safe until he woke up again. The tower wasn't that far away but with the Dragon standing in the way it would be difficult. (Wait. I know...)

* * *

"Here." Selene took his hand and placed something in it. Luan looked at his hand and saw a slightly blue glowing orb. It looked many fireflies flew around inside the orb.

"What is this?" He asked curiously, only shortly glancing at the witch before staring at the mysterious object again.

"It's a magic item which will protect you when you use it. But keep in mind that this is a powerful item and very valuable. You should keep it until you really need it. It could save your life." She explained with her usual stony expression.

"And what exactly does it do and how long does it work?"

"As I said, it will protect you. It will not work very long but long enough to save your life maybe."

"Maybe? Well that's nice. And if I'm unlucky it wears off just when I need it." He snorted out as to say it's an useless object.

"If you don't want it, you don't have to use it. Sell it or you can give it back." She said still expressionless.

"No. I will keep it and see if maybe there will be a time when it could be useful. Thank you, Selene, for everything." A warm smile spread over his face.

"It is my pleasure. May it be of use to you."

* * *

He looked at the still glowing orb in his hand and felt it's energy. He saw the dragon stare at the object, eying it like it was the strangest thing in the world. (How do I use it?) He thought to himself as he stared at it questioning. He raised the ball and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on it's energy. It started glowing even more and it looked like warm, glowing branches made of energy came out of it and tried to grab something. They closed around Luan and his Pawn before they disappeared again and Luan felt a warm and powerful light inside him.

(Okay, let's hope this will work.) He hoped as he stood up and lifted Zane on his back so he could carry him. Luan's legs trembled at the weight on his back as he took step after step towards the dragon. He walked right underneath the dragon, which raised a claw dangerously, ready for the blow. Luan squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the claws to tear through his skin but nothing happened. As he slowly cracked open one eye, he saw the dragon growling and staring at them in displeasure as he raised his claw again and repeated the action. Luan flinched as his claw came down towards them but the claw was repelled by some sort of shield formed around the two men. So that's what that orb was for. He quickly started walking again as he remembered that the witch said something about the effect not lasting very long.

As he was standing right in front of the tower and was almost inside, he felt the warm light inside him fade and he knew the orb's power got weaker every second until it finally vanished completely. This didn't remain unnoticed by the red scaled creature and it took the opportunity to strike once again. His claw coming down on the two humans as Luan quickly raised his shield right in time and blocked the attack but it strained his arm extremely if not his entire body and he let out a loud groan of pain. He was sure he would be at his limit soon if he didn't come up with a plan very fast.

While Zane was hung over his back and he blocked the continuing blows of the giant claw with the shield in his left hand, he took slow careful steps backwards towards the tower. Suddenly the attacks stopped and he lowered his shield to look at the overpowering creature who was now straightening his back when a red light emerged from his throat that came with a growling sound. Flames.

(Oh no.) Was all Luan's mind could manage before the dragon leaned forward and let out a loud roar followed by a stream of flames. The Arisen gathered all of his strength, or what was left of it and grabbed his Pawn tighter so he could take off into a sprint to close what little gap remained between him and the tower. He could already feel the flames burning his flesh as a strained cry came from his throat as he jumped, or more fell, towards tower, throwing Zane all the way past the wall so he was completely shielded from the flames but Luan didn't make it in time and just as he wanted to pull his legs in, which were still outside the tower, he felt a burning sensation and he hissed in pain as he crawled towards his Pawn and remained beside him, panting. His arms shaking and with them his entire body as they were the only thing holding him up.

A few minutes had passed, even though for Luan it seemed far more, and their enemy was still roaring his flames against the tower. It didn't really harm them, but the white-haired man started getting dizzy from the heat. Sweat was coating his forehead and running down his face as he panted, now not only from his exhaustion but of the heat. If he lost consciousness now, everything would be over.

The dragon could easily attack them in there but he was playing with them. It was a god playing with a mouse. An immortal playing with a mortal. He stared at his Pawn, laying unconscious on the ground, from which he wished he would finally wake up just so he could tell him that everything would be alright or at least to see his brown, almost yellowish eyes once more before they get burned alive.

"Zane..." he panted out in a pleading voice as he gently stroked the other man's cheek and he could have sworn he saw him twitch at the contact. "...wake up." His eyes were unfocused and teared up from the burning heat. Or maybe just because he was desperate. He didn't know. He was at his limit. His arms started to buckle as he forced himself to stay conscious.

"Luan..." Just as he was about to slip into blackness he flinched awake at the sound of his name coming from no other but his Pawn. His hot and big hand came up to cup his Master's cheek and stoke over the heated soft flesh with his thumb. Almost golden eyes stared into desperate but relieved purple ones. Suddenly the smaller man felt himself being pulled downwards by his neck just to feel warm soft lips pressed to his own. The Arisen's eyes went wide in surprise as he didn't quite know how to react in this situation. After what felt like hours, the black-haired man pulled away and smiled warmly at his Master.

"W-What was that for?" Luan's fingers came up to touch his lip as he still felt the sensation of the other's lips on his. He would have blushed all the way up to the last strand of hair if they wouldn't be on the verge of death right now.

"In case we will not make it out of here alive." Zane smiled, almost smirked at him.

"Idiot. Don't say that." Luan warned in a pleading tone as he closed his eyes, erasing the thought of dying here from his mind. Zane rose to a sitting position and he took Luan's face his hands on either side of his cheek and put their forehead together.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"No..." Luan pouted and looked hurt. "it's not Master."

"I apologize... Luan." His longing and gentle tone made Luan shiver but there was still a smile spreading over his face.

"What should we do now?" Luan asked, smile fading, with a serious expression as his mind came back to reality as they felt another wave of heat hit them through the tower walls.

"Those stairs..." Zane pointed at the stairs a few meters away from them that were leading upwards. "they should lead to the very top of the tower. He is not that high but it should work. When you're at the top, give me signal that you're ready and I will lure that monster as close as I can get it towards the tower so you can jump down and hit his eye. Besides, I noticed another weakness he might have. His heart. So I will be targeting his heart while you hit his eye. Okay?" He asked to make sure his Master understood everything. If they should fail, this would most likely be it. Luan nodded and picked up his sword and shield and tried to stand up but his legs gave in before he could even stand completely.

"Damn it!" He cursed when he looked at his burned feet and hissed in pain as he touched them.

"Do not move! I've got something." Zane ordered his Master and rummaged inside his pouch until he pulled out a green orb. He looked the same as the orb he had used except he was green and his own was blue. "I've got this from Selene, the witch. You remember her?" Luan nodded as answer. "She said it has healing powers and will give us our strength back."

As he finished explaining he raised the orb and closed his eyes to concentrate. Blue branch-like light emitted from it and like the other ones seemed to try to grab something. They were closing around the two warriors and touched the injuries which closed almost in an instant. It didn't heal the scars that were left though. The two men could feel how their bodies relaxed and were flooded by new refreshing power. Luan breathed out deeply in relieve.

"Thanks." He smiled at Zane one last time before he finally got up and made his way to the top and the other man waited a while before stepping out of the tower to face the red scaled creature. Zane got into a fighting stance and raised his sword. Light brown eyes focused on glowing red ones. The heart in the creature's chest glowed red and even Zane could hear the beating. He looked up to see his Master reached his destination and before he raised his hand as signal, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come!" Zane yelled towards the dragon in a deep, one could say angry tone. His voice echoed through the entire place and reached dragon's ears stir him on. The creature's red eyes got small and it's jaw moved so it looked like it was smirking in a mocking way. It set claw after claw and stalked forward. He didn't move fast but his giant limps only needed maybe four steps to stand right in front of Zane. Mockingly it stared down at the Pawn. With his fiery red eyes it stared into sharp golden ones.

"Do you really think you can kill me, human? I have seen through your little plan. This will not work on me." The dragon's deep throaty voice rumbled like thunder through the hills of the Tainted Mountain and it felt like his voice could cause an earthquake. He eyed the small white-haired figure standing on the tower and snorted. "Alright, human. I will play with you a little more." A smirk could be heard in his voice and he let out a loud roar.

Luan grabbed his sword as tightly as he could and used all the strength he had in his legs to jump. He raised his sword, turned it so it was pointed downwards and he let out a cry of adrenaline. Zane, too, tightened his grip on his sword and with a cry ran towards the beating organ. The dragon, surprised he was he had to admit, eyed both of them and then... everything went black for all three.

* * *

_**So yeaaah? I've never written a fight so I dunno if it was good :s**_

_**Reviews? *v***_

_**...**_

_**Next Chapter MAY contain a bit more fluff! *w***_


	13. Chapter 10

_**Aaand here is chapter 10 (nope still not the end xD)**_

_**Fluff ahead~ :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cold wind brushed through messy hair. Warm ragged breath turned cold. The sun was long hidden behind the hills. The smell of blood and sweat was hanging thick in the air and made the wounds burn even more as they already were. It was over. The red scaled creature was lying on the dusty ground in his own blood. It's one remaining eye still open but only filled with a mere spark of life. The glowing in it's eye was gone but it still was a fiery red. The strained breathing of the creature was now clearly heard as it breathed out the last bit of it's life.

"I am impressed, Arisen. To have come so far and even kill a dragon. But what did you gain from it? Did you really think defeating me was going to save the world?" he let out a strained and weak laugh but it still felt powerful as ever. "Foolish little mortal. You don't even know what unknown threat is smiling at you from the depths of the world. But now that my life is fading from this world I no longer care. My duty had found it's end here. But as promised you gained back what you'd lost. I even have a little present for you. Take it as a thanks for the great fun I had with you. May your heart guide you on the dark path that awaits you." And with those last words the dragon let out a final roar and started changing. The red scales turned grey and at the end all that was left of the noble creature was sand and dust which was easily taken away by the wind.

Luan fell to his knees. Panting. Exhausted. Bleeding. Weak. Just like his Pawn. But he instead had the strength to keep standing. The now more grey than white-haired boy slowly touched his chest and felt a warmth he had missed for so long. Thump. Thump. He heard the even beating of his heart. Then he remembered the dragon saying something about a present and just as he turned his head to look at his Pawn... he knew what it was. The black-haired man was standing not far from his Master, not moving as he, too hold his chest in shock. Luan could just stare.

"Zane... you..." Was all he could manage out of his dry throat. The other man looked up from his chest and stared back at his Master's eyes.

"I have a heart." He said and then a smile started to spread slowly on his face. But the smile faded faster than it came when he stared into weak eyes that were fighting unconsciousness. In an instant he was at his Master's side as he was he was starting to fall. "Master!" He yelled at him so he wouldn't black out now. He lifted his Master up so he was leaning on his chest, his head placed in the crook of his neck.

Zane placed his one hand at Luan shoulder around his back to hold him and the other came to stroke his cheek gently to calm him down from the agitation of the fight. As Zane looked around he noticed that this place indeed turned into a battlefield. Only thing that was missing were the dead bodies. Blood was everywhere and pieces of smashed armor were lying forgotten on the dirty ground. Even the sky had darkened.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired." He said in an almost whisper. He weakly raised his hand to place it on Zane's chest and felt the calming beating of a heart. Luan couldn't help but smile. But again the smile faded fast as he noticed too noticed the darkened sky. "I have a bad feeling."

"You mean the sky?" Zane asked even though he already knew the answer. Luan just nodded as he was too weak to speak much. "The dragon said something like that. So defeating him wasn't the end?" He didn't ask Luan but more himself as it was more a statement than a question because he already knew the answer. The sky darkened in a way you could mean he would break any minute and the world would be drown in nothingness. Zane hold out his free hand as he thought it would start to snow.

"Snow?" Luan weakly questioned as he saw a few flakes fall. he was still completely leaning on Zane not moving away as he was too weak to even lift a finger. But he somehow managed to raise his head a little to look into his Pawn's eyes when he heard Zane's serious voice.

"No... This is ash." A flake landed on his open hand and he stared at it how it slowly melted into his skin. Luan just stared at it, too tired to show any emotion.

"So this is what we gained from all this? Does that mean we have failed?" He asked in a desperate and weak voice as he closed his eyes. The question not directed to his Pawn but to whoever the deity was that seemed to have given up on this world.

"Don't talk like that. The dragon said something about a threat from the depths of the world. Maybe we can stop it somehow. There must be a way." The taller man sounded determined and reassuring but that only served to cover up his own desperation. he continued to stroke his Master's cheek. "We should get out of here. The others are surely waiting for our return." Luan only nodded in response. Zane shifted so he still had his grip around Luan's back and his other now in the hollow of his knee and lifted him up bridal style. Luan was uncomfortable with this position but was too tired to care so he just rested his head on the other's strong shoulder.

When they finally came out of the Tainted Mountain they were greeted by some guards that cheered for their return. Their happy faces soon changed into one of worry and shock as they saw the condition the two were in. They got some women to treat their wounds but the best medicine would be sleep so say slept. Long.

* * *

He groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He didn't know how long he had slept but he was sure it was long. His head felt like it was smashed with a hammer and his eyes didn't feel any better. He slowly tried to sit up but that only made the pain worse. He put his hand on his forehead and groaned in pain. Finally he managed to open his eyes carefully.

The tent he was in was open so he could see outside but he wished he couldn't. The sky still looked the same as it did before he got out of the Tainted Mountain and the once beautiful white snow was now black. He was sure it was daytime but it looked almost like it was night outside. He let out a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes again but to his relieve his headache seemed to slowly disappear.

"Luan!" Came the surprised and gentle voice from outside the tent. Luan looked up to see Zane step inside the tent with a little bowl with water in his hand. He placed it on the ground as he sat down beside his Master. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he reached out to touch the smaller male's forehead.

"Alright. How long did I sleep?"

"Four days. I slept for two and a half. You had a fever for two days but it's gone now." He stared at the white-haired boy. "Are you sure you're alright? You look pale." Worried brown eyes stared into purple greyish ones. And a darker hand touched a pale cheek. Luan touched the hand on his cheek and let out a long sigh.

"I'm really alright. Just... so confused. About the dragon. About the situation the world is in now. About you. About everything." He didn't realize he was almost panicking. Zane added another to touch the other side of Luan's cheek so he would look at him.

"Luan! Calm down." Luan stared at his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little. "So what about me?" The smaller man averted his eyes as he tried to find the right words.

"Uhm... well... you have a heart now it seems." Zane nodded even though he was sure the other couldn't have seen it. "Does that mean you're a normal human now?"

"I think so. I don't know what is different about being a Pawn and a human. But I noticed my feelings being a bit stronger than before. But that is all." Zane had already let go of Luan's face and was now holding the slightly smaller hand of his Master.

"What feelings?" Luan asked curiously as he managed to look into the other's eyes. He was sure he saw the emotions in the black-haired man's eyes change.

"Desperation. Frustration. Worry. Affection." He kept his stare on Luan's eyes who in return shivered and couldn't help but avert his eyes when he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Does... does that mean you are now capable of loving some-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt warm, soft and gentle lips on his own. The bigger hand still holding his own and the other on his cheek once again.

It wasn't like that time in the tower. It was more intense this time. All sort of feelings flooded his body, making him shiver and tremble with an emotion he never felt before and his mind was like a fog. His eyes started to close in what he thought must have been pleasure and he didn't care that his cheeks were blushing a deep red at that moment. But suddenly all that was gone as those lips left his and he opened his eyes to stare at his Pawn in confusion.

"I always was."

"B-But you were supposed to be emotionless. How..." He didn't finish because he knew his Pawn knew what he meant.

"It is possible for a Pawn to develope feelings for his Arisen. Didn't Selene tell you about it?" Luan shook his head hesitantly as he still thought about it but he was sure she didn't. "Selene had a very strong bond with her Arisen. But she died and gave her heart to Selene which in return only suffered the strong feelings of sadness she had. She may look emotionless but only because her soul couldn't heal a broken heart." Luan could only stare at his Pawn in disbelieve and... worry.

"This... will not happen to you, too. Right?" His voice was shaking as he tried to hold back the tears in his shocked eyes and his trembling hands reached up to touch Zane's cheeks. If this should happen to his Pawn. To Zane. Then it was already too late to be changed. Zane smiled reassuringly.

"Of course not. I don't have a broken heart. You are still here so there is no need for sadness. But there may be a time were my heart may break with worry for you." He kept stroking Luan's cheek to calm him down as he chuckled at his own words.

"Don't say that!" Luan pouted but had a pleading tone in his voice. He let out a sigh and leaned forward to rest his forehead in the crook of Zane's neck, who in return put his arm around his waist and with the other hand stroked through his soft, white hair and breathed in his scent.

"I love you." The words were whispered but Zane heard them clearly and couldn't help but kiss the other once more on those soft lips that just spoke those heavenly words into his ear. As they broke away from each other because of the need of air, Zane chuckled and pressed their foreheads together.

"Where did that come from?" Zane asked with a bright smile. Luan looked to the side because he knew his face must have been the deepest shade of red.

"I... uhm... I've never experienced those feelings before so I was confused at first. And when I was sure of them... I was scared you would say something like you would always do what your Master told you or something like that." Zane pulled Luan into a tight embrace.

"I would have never said something like that." Zane pulled away so he could look into his Arisen's eyes. "I love you, Luan. Promise me you won't disappear." His face was dead serious and it scared Luan because he didn't know the meaning behind those saddening words.

"What are you-?" He furrowed his brows in worry and reached out to touch Zane's cheek.

"Promise me!" His words had a pleading tone and his eyes a seriousness which worried Luan more and more.

"Of course not! Why would I?! What is wrong, Zane?" Luan demanded an answer. Why would he be so worried about him disappearing?

"I... heard about what happens to the Arisen should he be successful in his mission." Zane averted his eyes. "He will be the next Seneschal."

"What is the Seneschal?"

"He is... well I think humans call him god. He watches over this world. I'll explain the detail some other time. The Arisen that becomes Seneschal has his own realm. But it's not how you may imagine it as a great kingdom with a castle and a city with humans walking around. No..." he looked at his Arisen with sadness. "It's merely blackness surrounding him. The Seneschal gets lonely and someday he can't bear it any longer so he ends his life with his own hands. I just fear that this could happen to you, too."

"This won't happen! You would be there with me why should I get lonely?"

"You would be surprised how the people you don't care about help you to not go crazy of loneliness."

"There must be a way to change that! I mean... he is a god. Why does he have to live like that? Isn't there a way to live normally? With the other Pawns or Arisens or whatever?" Desperately Luan searched for an answer to his own questions. It couldn't be that the two of them would have to live in dark loneliness until they were freed by another Arisen that may come one hundred or even one thousand years later.

Zane stroked the other's soft lips before he leaned in to place a gentle and reassuring kiss on those. "I do not know the answer to those questions either, Luan. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly. Luan couldn't bear him looking like that so he pulled him into an gentle embrace, closing his arms around the other's neck.

"Please don't make a face like that. It's still time until that time comes." (I hope.) He added silently. Zane sighed out in relieve as he slowly calmed down and closed his own arms around Luan's waist to pull him even closer.

"Yes. You are right." Zane agreed when he finally calmed down. The two of them just sat there embracing each other. Feeling each other's warmth and just living that moment of happiness as it could be over any time. They just hoped from the bottom of their heart that they could prevent the misfortune that was sure to befall them both.

* * *

**_Gods guys I pre-ordered Dark Arisen yesterday and you can't imagine how excited I am to finally play it! * v*_**

_**Reviews are always welcome~**_


	14. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

On their way back to Gran Soren they came across many monsters that seemed somehow different. Not just from their appearance but their abilities, too. A mere goblin was now causing problems to them and they struggled on their way back. Dark and strong creatures covered their way to the Capital of Gransys and no matter if it was day or night, the sky remained the same. Fortunately no one was badly injured.

As they reached the city, they noticed the changes. The streets were flooded by darkness and misery and half of the city was missing, leaving behind a yawning black hole. None of thee citizens dared to go near it as it seemed, and felt, like it would grab your body and pull you down into cold nothingness. Luan and Zane made their way over to the castle to speak to the Duke. They had to inform him of their well... victory, if you could name it that. Zane was, like always, not allowed into the castle so his Arisen made his way inside alone.

Luan was walking slowly. Very slowly and warily. Looking around, scanning his surroundings with care as a bad feeling spread in his stomach. He asked one of the servants where the Duke was and was told he should be resting in his chamber so he made his way over there. As he arrived he knocked two times on the dark wooden door but even after knocking a second time there was no answer but he could hear a panting voice inside.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" He asked through the door in a worried tone before slowly opening the door to step inside. The sight he came across shocked him and he had to look twice to make sure he was seeing right. The Duke. With white hair and wrinkles on his face. Trembling and coughing as he panted, almost collapsing to the ground. THAT was the Duke? Nothing was left from the strong and noble crowned man sitting on his throne with his head raised. No. This was just an old man, whining over his lost might and strength.

"You." He groaned out in a coarse tone as he pointed at the Arisen with one trembling thin finger and raised his head just to frown at him what caused even more wrinkles to form on his forehead. "You should not be here." He continued in the same coarse tone as before. Luan just frowned questioningly at the Duke, not knowing how to respond to that with words. But the now old man noticed this of course. "You... the dragon cannot be defeated by a mere human! Either you die or..." He paused as he sucked in his breath and his rage filled expression slowly changed into a horrified one. "You have accepted his bargain." His voice a mere whisper. "You have accepted it so you could take my place as a Duke and rule this land!" The trembling man was now yelling as he drew his sword from his waist. "But I will not give it up to you this easily."

"Your Majesty! Please calm down!" Luan begged with a raised voice but couldn't say more as the Duke was now leaping forward, or more falling, with his weapon raised above his head. Luan didn't intend on hurting him so he just dodged the slowly coming blows or blogged them. "Your Majesty!" He tried once more. Their fight did not go unnoticed though as suddenly guards came through the door and stared at the both of them before storming to the Duke's side.

"Your Majesty! What is happening here?" One of the guards asked concerned.

"That... traitor has signed a contract with the dragon and poisoned me with a curse! Just look at the sad sky that doesn't even know the difference between day and night anymore and that hole growling with darkness and evil were once my wonderful city was and tell me that this is not the work of the dragon's evil magic." The guards were now staring at the Arisen in a deep frown, ready to slice his throat if needed. "Seize this traitor at once!" And the men leaped forward as the Duke had ordered.

Luan wasn't an idiot so he didn't intend to fight against so many guards in such a small places so his only chance was to run for now. He looked to his right and spotted the balcony and so he took off into a sprint and jumped down. He quickly neared the gate but found it blocked by a few more guards. (Even more?) He complained silently as he looked around for another way out. (Zane! Where is he?!) He remembered in shock that he was waiting outside the gate but that was blocked now. Were they going after him, too? He just hoped he was alright. Unfortunately he didn't have the time to think about that any longer as the guards catched up and spotted him already. (Damn it!)

"Luan!" An all too familiar voice yelled at him and he whipped around to search for the source he already knew. (Thank god.) He had found his Pawn standing in front of the castle walls that separated the castle from the city. When they stood together again they exchanged a short smile before glancing at the fastly nearing guards.

"Come! Jump!" Zane ordered as he folded his fingers together for Luan to step on them so he could throw him over the wall. Luan didn't hesitate to do as ordered and let himself being catapulted towards the wall and landed on top of them. He then turned around and half laid down as he reached out one hand for his Pawn to grab it so he could help him up but the black-haired warrior wasn't moving.

"Zane! Hurry!" He yelled at him in an ordering ut pleading voice as he reached his hand out even further.

"No! They are already here!" He yelled back as he drew his big sword from his back to ready himself for battle as the guards already started to surround him.

"Zane!" His voice got more ordering as he didn't give up.

"There's no time! I'll hold them back! Go!" The taller man yelled in a determined tone as he already started fighting the men.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry! We've already fought worse things than a few guards! Now Go!" Right then two more guards joined the force with a bow and aimed at the Arisen.

"Ah shit!" He cursed aloud as he finally jumped down the walls and took off into a sprint again. (Please let him be safe!) He prayed to God.

Unfortunately it seemed he took the wrong route as he had to stop at the yawning hole that was screaming dangerous darkness. (What now?) He heard footsteps and turned around as he saw the guards approaching, swords already raised and bows strained. He turned towards the hole again and stared into it for a moment as he remembered the dragon's words.

* * *

_"You don't even know what unknown threat is smiling at you from the depths of the world."_

* * *

(Did he mean...) There was no time to translate those words. He stood there on the gaping abyss waiting for a miracle that would save him. He raised his shield to block the incoming blows. Just when one blow landed on his shield, he lost his balance and felt gravity pull him backwards. Right into the arms of darkness. He creamed in fear as he prepared himself for the hard and painful landing that never came. He tried to look around but couldn't see anything back black so he reached his arms out in hope to find anything to grab onto.

After falling what felt like ours he saw a light blue shimmer. And without even realizing what had happened he wasn't falling anymore. As he looked up he saw a woman in leather armor smile down at him as she was holding him by the arm and after a few seconds pulled him up on some sort of platform it seemed. And there were... humans? Maybe two or three were walking aimlessly around as if waiting for someone.

Luan's savior stared at him a while before opening her mouth to speak in a gentle voice. Just then did Luan notice that there was some sort of... music here. It didn't sound like someone was playing a song or something. It sounded like it wasn't from this world. And he was sure it wasn't. It seemed to reflect in the people here and even the place, which looked like ruins of some ancient temple. It sounded sad and longing but gentle, too.

"We welcome you here, Arisen. We have been waiting for a long time for you." The woman said gently and with a smile, which looked more sad than happy.

"Why?" Was all he could breathe out at that moment. How could a place hold so much sadness that even the walls seemed to cry? It was hard breathing here since it felt like it would choke you.

"You have killed the great dragon and have come so far. And to end your mission you have to go meet the Seneschal. But first you'll need something. Please bring me some of those." She hold out a red stone. It looked beautiful like a giant rub and was shimmering with a strong energy. He didn't ask what that stone was or what he did since he felt it would have a long story and he didn't want to remain in this saddening place longer than needed.

"What is this place? And why are here humans? Or are you...?" The realization came late.

"Yes. We are Pawns. Every one of us here has lost his or her Master. We are helping the Arisens that come here to complete their missions but as you see..." She pointed her hand out to their surroundings. "We have failed many times."

* * *

**_Chapter 12 is next!_**


	15. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, ready for the next chapter? :D**_

_**It's a bit strange somehow... I dunno... ah well this chapter MAY contain some SPOILERS for Dark Arisen!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

For many hours he kept wandering around in the dark, saddening place called Everfall. Injuries covered his body, leaving behind a small trail of blood. His once beautiful white hair was now a dirty gray and his amethyst eyes were clouded by sleepiness and exhaustion. With only his lantern bound to his hip as small light source he kept walking and fighting even though he knew it was in vain as he fast realized that the monsters down here were far stronger than those at the surface and he had to fight them all alone.

Zane was gone and he didn't know where to start his search. Luan just hoped he was alright. His wish to see his Pawn once more was the only thing keeping him alive. Every time he saw one of those lonesome Pawns wandering around here he hoped it would be his Pawn but it was nt.

Finally reaching his limit, Luan slowly sank to his knees and before his eyes closed and his mind was overtaken by darkness he could feel a weak presence nearby. Was it going to end here? Just like this? Without seeing his Pawn's face ever again?

* * *

He blinked a few times until he could fully open his eyes and take in his surroundings. He realized that he wasn't able to move at all and he could sense someone was there with him.

"Do not worry. The medicine I gave you makes your body numb for a few hours but you will be alright after that." The gentle voice of a man came closer until he could see black long hair and shining bright purple eyes. One was marked by a scar tough. Luan gave the young man a questioning look as he eyed up his savior.

"It is rude to stare you know." He chuckled as he gave him an almost sad smile. "My name is Lua." Lua? His name was similar to his own. Strange.

Luan tried to speak but noticed his lips feeling like dust and he had to lick them a few times before trying again. His voice was weak. "W-Who...?"

"I am like you." Was all he said but Luan could imagine what he meant.

"A-Arisen?" Lua nodded to confirm his guess. What did that mean? He thought there was only one Arisen at a time. Or maybe he wasn't even from this time? Maybe he's hallucinating right now. Maybe he's already dead and can see all the other dead Arisens now.

"You are thinking too much, Arisen. I am what you would call a memory or maybe a ghost. Someone who has failed on his mission." The Arisen explained sadly.

"Failed?" Lua didn't answer him. He just smiled at him sadly.

"You are in search of your Pawn, are you not?" Luan nodded. He didn't know what took more effort... moving his head or speaking, so he settled with a little of both as he felt his mouth go dry once again. "You will see him soon. But keep in mind that here..." Lua made a gesture for Luan to look around. Just then he realized that he wasn't in the Everfall anymore. He was outside and it was dark. He could hear water and this place felt even more sad than the Everfall. And he could smell death everywhere even in his weakened state.  
"... you will most certainly find your death. I warn you know so that you have the choice to keep going or to turn around. You may leave now if you wish but I can not say for sure that you will be able to return later."

The black-haired man warned him from something. He tried to keep him away from this dangerous place and it caused Luan to shudder at the thought of what could await him here. But if Zane was here then he will not back out even if it meant his own death.

"Judging by your expression you have made your decision. I warned you. Wait until the numb feeling has settled and you are strong again. You will need all the strength you have. May your path be lit by light and your foes die fast." After that he suddenly was surrounded by blue light and his form started to vanish more and more into blue, white fairy like dust as he walked away.

Luan slept some more as it was the only thing he could do while not being able to move. When he woke the next time he felt much better. His wounds were closed and his strength was back again. Now he had to find his Pawn. (How did he get here in the first place?) Luan thought to himself.

He stood in front of a giant heavy looking gate which seemed to be the entrance into something like a temple. He took a few deep breaths until stepped closer to the gate and it suddenly opened by itself. (Great way to start this.) He thought as he had the feeling that this was going to be hell.

* * *

_He is coming_. A whisper.

_Yes, he is coming_. Another whisper followed by a chuckle.

_How shall we welcome him, hm?_

_Maybe let him fight our precious pets?_ Laughter.

_No, no. It has to be more special. Just for him_. A whisper again.

_Yes yes, even more special_. Amused laughter.

_Maybe he should meet him?_

_No, not yet. It is still too early for that_.

_He has to order us_.

_Yes, he has to order us_.

_Your order... once more, dear Arisen_.

Dark laughter vanishing in darkness, leaving nothing but memories of a long forgotten voice.

* * *

Bright moonlight, shining through a big gap at the top, lit the dark place which was like a giant never ending labyrinth. Behind every door could wait a dangerous and fearsome creature. The ghost like Arisen did not lie about this place being hell. Luan has come across many strange creatures he couldn't even dream of and tried avoiding most of them as best as he could. The creatures here were bigger and more aggressive than others and they were much stronger. The ones in the Everfall were nothing compared to them. He just hoped Zane was alright if he really was here. The deeper he went into the labyrinth the more intense was the smell of death and the feeling of fear, desire and regret. It was hard to even breath.

Luan felt like he was being watched. Like the walls had eyes. Never in his life had he felt so helpless and vulnerable. He was alone and didn't really know where he was going. Maybe already a day he was down here, searching for his Pawn without even the slightest hint. He could have been everywhere. Maybe he was actually dead. The thought let him shiver and the sword in his firm grip started to tremble at the fear of losing him.

He stood in front of another giant gate, which looked similar to the first he came through. Luan had a bad feeling about this. He reached out a slightly trembling hand and was about to open it when he heard whispering noise surrounding him. He paused in his action and peeked behind him. Never in his life was he ever scared of anything. Well except death of course. The whispering noise came closer with every second until he could understand the words that were whispered to him.

_We meet again_.

_...Arisen_

_Come now, Arisen. Fight with us like you did in the past. _Low laughter echoed through the giant temple like walls even though they were nothing but mere whispers.

"What do you want?" Luan asked the invisible voices with a shaky breath, his voice too a mere whisper. He looked everywhere as the voices seemed to be here and the next second else where.

_Aheheh, what we want he asks._

_What do you think, dear Arisen? _The Arisen could hear the grin in that voice.

Human like shadows slowly emerged from the darkness. Their skin smelling and looking like rotten flesh like they were already dead. (They give off a familiar feeling.) Luan thought confused. Magicians. Archer. Warriors. Some of each. They surrounded him, none of them drawing their weapons yet. Luan somehow got the feeling that he knew what they were. They gave off a feeling of them being-

"Pawns..." The purple eyed boy breathed out in disbelieve at his own words which caused a laughter out of some of them.

_Pawns yes, YES!_

_Arisens and Pawns should fight with each other, right?_ All of them drew their weapons at once.

"Not against each other!" Luan yelled at them in shock of knowing their intentions. He drew his sword and raised his shield, ready to block every incoming blow.

_Why not? It's so boring down here, alone._ _Master is long gone. See?_ He pointed to corpse lying on the floor which seemed to belong to an Arisen. Not far from it was another one. Luan sucked in a breath in pure shock. His body trembled. Not knowing what is happening. Not knowing what he should do. It was scaring him.

Paralyzed by the corpses and his thoughts, he didn't see the blow to his shield come. He managed to block it but it forced him to his knees. The new adrenaline in his blood made it hard to think about any way out so he just kept fighting what felt like for hours already. All his head was filled with were the noises of metal meeting metal and the amused laughter of those Pawns. He didn't notice another presence joining them.

"You have come so far. Do you plan on giving up here, Arisen?"

Luan whipped around in surprise and even those Pawn-like creatures stopped their actions as if someone ordered them. Luan let his shoulders drop in relieve when he realized who the new presence was.

"Lua..." Lua gave him a small smile as greeting. He sat on a balcony like stone balustrade, letting his legs hang down. "What do you mean? I didn't plan on giving up. I'm trying to defeat them."

"Those are Pawns. Have you ever listened to those sad but crazy words they threw at you?" The smile now vanished and was replaced with a sad look.

Luan looked at the other Arisen in thought but always watched his enemies form the corner of his eyes in case they attacked again. "Their words? But they are apparently insane!"

"This is the only advise I can give you, Arisen. Take it to heart if you plan on seeing your Pawn once again." And with that he vanished just like he did the first time. Luan's attention went back to those creatures that looked at him with so many emotions. (I haven't even noticed before...) Sadness, anger, helplessness, insanity, confusion. Luan took a slow and careful step towards them.

"What is it that you want me to do?" He asked in a gentle voice, reaching out his hand in a gesture like he wants them to take his hand. This time, there was no laughter. Just those sad voices pleading for something.

_Your order..._

_Just once more... please..._

_Order us, Arisen._

"What should I order you?" There was no answer. Only those pleading eyes... waiting. Several seconds passed. "Tell me where my Pawn, Zane has gone!" He ordered them in hope it was the right thing to do. Several hands were raised and fingers pointed at the giant door behind him. He looked behind him at the door and as he looked back again they were still there. Still waiting.

_Tell us, Arisen. Where should we go?_

_What shall we do?_

_Our Masters are no more._

_Our mission has ended. Our life is without purpose._

_We failed._

"Do what you truly desire."

_Desire... _

_Is that an order?_

"Yes!" He nodded and smiled. He could see their eyes glow in relieve. Then... all of them vanished just like the other Arisen did before. (I hope they will be happy once again.) He could imagine what it must have felt like to lose their Master. He turned around and walked towards the giant stone door where Zane was supposed to be. He took in a deep breath and shoved it open just to vanish into darkness as it closed behind him.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I was really scared sometimes at the Bitterblack Isle. Especially when "Death" suddenly showed up D:  
I was really scared for my poor Pawns being killed by him ;_; (As you know they die completely if his scythe hits them once)**_

_**Aaand I apologize if you got the names Luan and Lua mixed up and it caused confusion! I was asked to put someone's Arisen in and so I tried my best to do so. I hope I've done good... if not so then I apologize for that ._.**_

_**See ya in the next chapter! ;D**_

_**...**_

_**If anyone wants to have my dear and lovely Zane in their group:**_

_Arisen:** Aura **__(was Luan before of course but I've made a mage for a change so I play a woman now... shame on me T_T... I will change back to Luan someday)  
Nickname: **Azura**_

_Main Pawn: **Zane **(Of course... may look a little bit different now... I dunno.. I changed him a few times but not that much so he should mostly look like in the FF)_

_GamerTag: **FayeFox**_


	16. Chapter 13

_**Finally done =_=**_

_**I've gotten so lazy and I've got exam right now so sorry for the late update D:**_

_**Exam are over tomorrow I'll make sure to update more after that^^**_

_**Leave some reviews while you're at it ;D (And tell me if I could do anything better else I won't know^^)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The white-haired boy didn't trust his eyes. His entire form started to tremble in relieve and happiness as he saw his black-haired Pawn standing in the darkness of the big hall. Just after a while did Luan take in his surroundings. It was a giant hall with big stone pillars right and left and a large hole in the ceiling where moonlight lit the middle of the room, leaving half of it in darkness.

"Z-Zane!" Luan breathed out as a relieved smile spread over his face while his eyes started to water a little.

"Arisen..." Zane said back in a surprising emotionless tone. His eyes stared coldly back at his Master as if they were complete strangers. The smaller man realized that something was off. It felt like that person in front of him wasn't even his Pawn.

(What happened?) Luan thought aghast. Zane noticed the horrified and confused look he was given by his Master and decided to erase the silence that filled the room.

"Tell me, Arisen." It was a mere whisper. Luan was confused. He seemed like those lost Pawns he saw back then. But it was somehow different. He didn't know what was different though. He just felt it. "What should I do?" Luan's face couldn't get any more confused.

"What?" Was the only word he could get out with a shaking voice.

"Tell me, Arisen." Zane kept his emotionless stare at him and started walking slowly towards his trembling Master, who responded to him with retreating steps. "what should I do?"

"I... don't understand..." He took another trembling step backwards and he didn't avert his eyes from that cold stare. Yes. he was scared. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what he could do to help his Pawn. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Z-Zane!" Luan's voice was pleading when he felt his body make contact with a cold, hard stone wall behind him. As Luan stared into those eyes he came to love so much, he saw emotions shift from the cold stare to something else.

"Luan..." Said boy gasped at the sudden mention of his name. "I... should..." Luan waited for him to finish the sentence but it never happened. Instead, he felt another warm body press against his and surprising cold lips were pressed to his in a violent yet gentle kiss. The white-haired boy squeezed his eyes shut and pressed with both hands against the other's chest to push him away but to no avail. He would have blushed in embarrassment of the sudden kiss but not in this kind of situation. He knew something was wrong.

"Z...Zane! St-" He could get out before those lips captured his again to cut his words off, his hands were pinned to the wall by two strong and rough hands.

As the taller man decided to leave those lips for the need of air, he let his head hand down. His body still pressed firmly against his Master's.

"Z-Za-" He paused and every muscle in his body froze as he heard laughter coming from his Pawn who was looking at the ground. The poor light in the room hiding his features. It was no laughter of a happiness. It sounded... sad and almost creepy. Luan couldn't do anything but stare when his Pawn finally raised his head to look at him once more. His expression seemed to have changed again. His eyes were... hard. His pupils small and a wicked smirk was on his face. Luan's stare remained until he felt something strange. His body turned hot in a second and then cold again.

(What is... going on?) He thought as he noticed his Pawn back away a step so he could look him over completely. He felt himself slide down the cold wall until he was sitting. He kept his stare at his Pawn's face when he saw something shimmer in his eyes. Tears started rolling down the taller man's face as he kept his wicked expression mixed with sadness.

Luan finally averted his eyes to look down on himself. His hand pressed against his side... stained red. That's when he started to feel the piercing pain but he didn't acknowledge the pain when too many thoughts flooded his mind. A loud thump got his attention as he raised his head to see his Pawn fall to his knees, still holding the same expression. A chuckle escaped his smirking lips before he spoke.

"Aah~ now nothing can take you away from me, Master." He spoke in a surprisingly gentle voice. Shaking from the silent sobs escaping with the tears. He reached out to gently caress the smaller boy's pale cheek. Luan felt so many emotions coming from his Pawn he couldn't tell. Was he sad? Was he happy? Was he angry? Just like the others.

"You will be mine, Master. You are mine for eternity."Another hand came up the stroke the other cheek. His thumb sliding down to pale lips, stopping the red liquid from sliding down his chin. Luan finally began to understand what was wrong. But was it too late already?

"Zane..." His weak voice was a mere whisper when he slowly raised a trembling hand to his Pawn's cheek. "I'm sorry, Zane... I love you." He managed a weak smile as finally he saw emotions shift in his Pawn's eyes once more. Now sadness crossed his features and new tears started dripping from his chin.

"M-Master?" His voice was even more silent than a whisper as it was breathed out.

"I was always." Confusion made it's way through sad filled eyes. "I was always yours." Zane's eyes widened. "And you were always mine."

"Ma...ster. Master!" He lunged forward, hugging his Master tightly around his waist so that Luan's face was pressed against his own cheek.

"Call my name."

"But..."

"That's an order!" He spoke as loud as he could but it still remained as a whisper.

"I'm so sorry... please forgive me, Luan." He felt the smaller body in his arms slump numbly. "Luan? Luan!" He pulled away a little to look into his Master's pale face. His eyes closed and mouth slightly open. "Please forgive me, Luan." He pulled him close again, clinging to him as tightly as he could and rocking the smaller numb body back and forth. "What am I supposed to do?!" He yelled into the dark, empty halls of this underworld. His voice echoed against the cold walls. "Somebody tell me!" His voice cracked when the sobs took over.

"This place was not made for the living. You of all... should know that." A gentle and calm voice came from the shadows. "It twists the mind of the ones who seek the right. Only those who embrace hell may survive it."

"Who..?" Zane was surprised how weak his voice sounded. The person stepped out of the shadows smiling. "You are..."

"My name is Lua." Zane flinched at how similar that name was to his Master's. "Maybe it was no coincidence that I met you after all, Luan." He stepped closer to the two males sitting on the ground and held out his hand towards Zane who took whatever he handed him before looking at it.

"A stone?" The black-haired Pawn was confused.

"Even in hell there is a small string of light. You just have to search for it."

"Search... you say?" He looked at the stone which gave off a beautiful red shimmer and it seemed to pulse in his hand. Almost like a heartbeat. He clutched the stone tightly in his hand and his eyes once again wandered towards his Master's pale face and every time he did it seemed something clutched at his heart, trying to crush it. That's when the stone suddenly gave off a warm light and Zane opened his hand. The stone started to shine brightly and what looked like tree branches seemed to loop around his Master's body. The light hurt his eyes so he protected them with his forearm. When he opened his eyes again he felt the form in his arms stir weakly and a groan even escaped those pale lips.

"L-Luan?" A surprised and shaking breathed out voice escaped his mouth while he watched his Master open his eyes slowly so he could look into those beautiful purple eyes once more.

"Zane..." He couldn't say more as his body was crushed by two strong arms embracing him tightly. He let out a sigh of relieve as he remembered what happened. After a while of remaining in those warm arms he loved so much, he noticed one more person.

"Lua?!" The other Arisen smiled.

"It is nice to see you once more, Arisen. I have thought it to be a mere coincidence that we have met but it seems I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" His voice was still weak and he made no attempt to leave those warm arms as he spoke.

"All this time I remained here, I did not know what my purpose was. I failed at my mission and I thought I was bound to remain here in this hell for eternity. I never realized that I was given a new mission."

"What mission?"

"To guide you. To not let this hell feast on any more lost souls. Maybe with this... this cycle of death will finally end." Zane and Luan both stared silently at the ghost. "Now that my purpose here is done, I will take my leave and you, too, should leave this hell." He smiled and nodded his thanks one last time before he vanished like last time.

Luan sighed out deeply when he let his body slump into his Pawn's who had his arms still around his waist and shoulder protectively while he sat practically on his lap. He was so tired but was not allowed to sleep when a hand gently brushed his cheek and a voice rumbled through the chest his head was resting against.

"Luan?"

"Hm?" He hummed as he was too tired to really speak.

"I..." He couldn't finish the sentence when his Master cut him off. Luan shifted into another position so he could look into his Pawn's eyes which were filled with regret, sadness and anger.

"It's alright, Zane. It wasn't your fault." He reassured him with a hand on his cheek.

"I know but... no. I did something unforgivable. Even if it was not entirely my fault. If the Arisen had not come you would-" His voice cracked at the memory of stabbing his beloved Master with his own hands and his body falling limb in his arms and tears started running down his cheeks once more.

"Zane." It hurt seeing his Pawn like that and he couldn't take it. He put his arms around his neck and they embraced each other tightly promising silently to never let go of each other again. "I'm alright now. See?" He placed Zane's big hand against his cheek so he could feel the warmth streaming his body.

"Luan." Just to voice out this name heated up his heart. "I love you." Zane cupped both cheeks and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on sacred lips, both melting into the feeling and making no attempt to let go of each other for a while.

"Me, too."

* * *

_**I hoped you liked this ;3**_

_**See ya in chapter 14!**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**I can't believe it... I finished... I never had a problem with an ending as much as I did with this story... I dunno why.**_

_**So the last chapter is pretty rushed... and hell I don't even know if it makes any sense xD**_

_**Feel free to ask anything if you had a problem understanding the ending!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Screams and growls of unknown and wicked creatures emerged from the seemingly eternal black hole in the center of Gran Soren. The white-haired Arisen and his Pawn stood at the edge to another world and looked down into the endless nothingness.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Asked the worried Pawn, looking down on his Master to wait for a reaction. It took Luan a few seconds to answer as if he first had to think about it.

"No. But we have to." He finally answered determined while continuing to stare into the hole. Both males gripped their sheathed weapons tightly and Luan looked back at the city one last time as he didn't know if he may every see it again. They prepare for the jump and in the next moment, they were falling.

Gripping onto stone once again, they pulled themselves onto a stony platform, where the girl from before was still standing. Looking almost empty as if lost and waited. Waited forever.

"You are back from your journey, Arisen." She smiled at Luan. He answered with the same smile and passed her, continuing what he started in this dark, rotten place. He didn't miss the despair that was thick in the air nor the sad music that sounded from everywhere. From nowhere. He glanced at his Pawn to see him looking back at him with a knowing expression. Of course he felt it, too.

"Please, be careful." He said with a pleading undertone. The younger man only nodded, understanding the fear his love felt. After walking a few moments in silence as they had to sharpen their senses in this dangerous place, Zane broke it with his gentle almost whispering voice.

"That woman..." He started but didn't finish because he knew that his Master understood what he wanted to say.

"She is a Pawn who lost her Master. She gave me a task." He pulled a red slightly glowing stone out of his pouch, holding it out to the other for him to see. "We have to find twenty of them." After Zane nodded in understanding, Luan put the stone back and they continued to walk silently, taking in every noise that echoed through the thick and sad stone walls.

* * *

Sixteen. The light emitting from the stones lit the entire room. But it couldn't fill the emptiness the place held. They already had sixteen of them.

"Only... a few more..." The white-haired man panted out while kneeling before the stones that were spread over the cold floor.

"You need to rest, Master." His Pawn advised in a worried tone as he knelt down beside his Master. "I will keep watch. Sleep." His warm hand gently held around the other's shoulder, holding his dear Master close and safe.

When Luan woke up, his Pawn was still at his side holding him close. They continued their journey through the darkness, encountering many wicked creatures like hellhounds, ghosts and other things. After a few fights they had all stones together and made their way back.

"You have returned." The emotionless woman said pointlessly when she heard heavy footsteps from behind.

"I have brought you the stones." Luan said while showing her one of them. She nodded in gratitude and took all of the stones and spread them on a big silver plate on the ground. They soon after started glowing their warm red and gathered in the air. It looked like they were sucked into the darkness which was the black hole in the abyss. Everyone looked into nothingness, waiting for something to happen as suddenly a gentle blue light emitted from the notch and seemed to whisper to Luan.

"It is time, Arisen." The female Pawn said while looking into Luan's eyes. And suddenly... he understood. He knew exactly what he had to do. So he jumped, ignoring the horrified cry of his Pawn.

* * *

"Well met, Arisen." Came the voice from the nothingness that surrounded everything. A stony throne was the only thing that differed from the rest. It was not cold but not warm either. The atmosphere was neither bright nor sad. It was... nothing. Not even Zane was here by his side.

"Let us not waste time. Defeat me, and take my place as keeper of this world." The figure in the white robe said. Luan couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. The voice was neither female nor male.

"You are the Arisen, that defeated the dragon before me, right?" It wasn't exactly a question but more a confirmation. Because he knew. And because the figure knew that he knew, they didn't answer.

The figure emitted a glowing white light and suddenly the Arisen was behind Luan, throwing a wave of light which Luan dodged with a roll to the side.

"Why am I supposed to become a keeper of the world? What if I decline?" The white-haired man dared to ask.

"You can not decline. Or your mission will fail and that would mean the end of you. The world needs a guardian to watch over it. To protect it." He sent another wave flying towards his opponent.

"Then why don't you continue to watch over it?" The question let the other Arisen flinch and Luan took the opportunity to attack. Drawing his sword he was ready to pierce the other's heart but his sword didn't meet any resistance. He was gone.

"It is your destiny to release me from this duty." Came the voice from behind Luan before he turned around. Suddenly there was another man standing by the god-like Arisen's side, drawing his weapon. But Luan, too, could feel a relieving presence beside him.

"Zane..." Luan couldn't suppress the smile that made it's way over his face when looking into those warm eyes that promised much more than loyalty.

"I am sorry for being late, Master. Let us finish this." He said determined when drawing his giant sword from his back. And it was all over as quickly as it started. Zane had taken on the white Arisen's Pawn and Luan fought his Master until his Pawn vanished and Zane held the Arisen in place by his arms so Luan could make the finishing blow. Which he did as he pierced through his heart. The Arisen emitted a white light that even lit the dark nothingness around them.

The white robed Arisen now was a normal man, looking like everyone else. He knelt before Luan and held out a black sword. "Those, who have taken on the duty of Seneschal are undying. It is only possible for us to die through this blade's kiss." He explained.

Luan only stared at him for awhile before taking hold of the black blade and eyeing it curiously. Zane, who stood right behind the white-haired Arisen did the same.

"Please free me from this duty and present me with salvation." He plead while holding his arms to the side, showing no resistance.

"I will end this cycle." He promised before piercing through the Arisen's heart once again. He let out a satisfied sigh and once more emitted a bright light before he vanished. Luan felt an energy flow through his body which he never felt before. He knew there was no turning back now. He was now a god. His duty was to watch over the world until another Arisen appeared before him and would end his life with the dark blade.

Luan flinched as a hand touched his shoulder but relaxed when he realized it was Zane, who smiled at him reassuringly which Luan returned. He knew his Pawn would always be there. He knew that he gave him the strength he needed to end this cycle.

The smaller boy placed his hand over his Pawn's and they intertwined their fingers while Luan reached up with the other hand to caress the other's cheek and Zane did the same before they leaned in to place a kiss on each other's lips, which felt like it would leave a feeling of peace and affection for eternity.

_But that is not even necessary._

_Because we will have the chance to feel this sensation over and over again._

_Time does not matter anymore for us._

_We will not bow down to the loneliness in our hearts that keeps the cycle going._

_We have joined two worlds with one another._

_You gave me the strength too create this miracle._

_I will keep watch over this world for an eternity and even longer._

_The cycle is broken._

After they pulled away, leaving each other's lips, they turned around and in their eyes reflected a kingdom.

No. A whole world.

Their world wasn't lonely anymore.

* * *

_**Ah... yeah.. so... I'm really not happy with this chapter :(  
**_

_**Anyway I thank all of you for your awesome support that kept me going and I apologize for taking so long to update such a short and crappy ending *cries***_

_**I love you guys for your reviews and all! * 3*  
I hope to get better at writing... someday ;_;**_

_**I'll say it again: Feel free to ask me anything regarding this story when you didn't understand 'cuz I wrote this chapter while half asleep right now so I'd not be surprised if I wrote some crap there :'D**_

_**NOW... I need sleep... I hope you enjoyed this story! Feel free to leave some reviews and critique so I can get better in the future! :3**_

_**see ya guys~**_


End file.
